Into The Night
by La Vie Infinie
Summary: Long after Edward and Bella Are Married. Bella's been changed. Their 'Daughter' comes into scene. Danger Threatens the Cullen Family, and this time--They can't Win. Unless... Take into Mind, that this was written Before breaking Dawn, So no Renesmee. :
1. That's Me!

Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight. It is the work of sheer Brilliance, by Stephanie Meyer. But I _do_ own Stephanie Aïette Cullen And Alexander Dominic Taylor.

* * *

_**Into the Night – **__**Chapter One**_

_**June 14, 2038 –12:45 a.m. **__(Stephanie POV)_

"So Stevie, Got any plans this summer?" My best friend Leah asked me. She had been worried about how quiet I was today for a long time. Very softly, I asked Daddy to tell me what she was thinking.

"_Why is she so Quiet? This isn't like her, I'm Worried…" _He voiced Leah's thoughts in Vampire-speak, so quick that only my family could hear.

Oh no, She was worried, again. She'd been worrying all week; apparently I was acting weird. Daddy silently agreed with her, I could tell. He had a look of confusion or worry every time he looked to me and Leah.

"Well, we might go on a family road trip to Alaska, we have some friends up there…" I trailed off, hoping to satisfy her. But Leah was observant today, something I didn't count on.

"All nine of you?" She was incredulous. Apparently I hadn't thought of how crazy it sounded. But when you live in a house full of vampires, I guess nothing's that crazy to me.

"Yeah, we still have to figure that part out. We'll either go in two cars, or we'll take a van." I explained. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips at the thought of Alice flitting around a huge SUV and re-modeling it. I guess Daddy saw me smile and he gave me a confused look. I gave him an _I'll-explain-later_ Look, he seemed satisfied. I knew he wouldn't forget.

"You're so lucky. You and your siblings are all so close… I wish mine could be like that." She rolled her eyes at the thought of her little sister Maya which made me laugh. Leah let it go, for now. I knew she'd pursue summer plans later in French.

I took the quiet moment to look around the cafeteria. It was funny actually, that Leah, Gabi, and Andrew are the only ones who sit with us. And they're _my_ friends. Of course my 'siblings' don't mind because they have each other, but our peers didn't know that.

There were a lot of things our peers didn't know about my family.

My name is Stephanie Aïette Cullen, I am a Half vampire. Yeah, that doesn't even start to sum it all up.

My family is a coven of Vampires. I am the only one who is half human. When I was a baby of only one month old, Carlisle, the oldest member of the family found me. My mother had died in childbirth and I was being raised by an insufficient foster mother. Because the foster mother's inexperience with newborn children, I was un-healthy. She brought me in and dumped me at the hospital. I was beyond fixing.

So Carlisle brought me home, later Daddy had pointed out they couldn't change be because I'd stay one month old forever. That wouldn't work. But Mommy had an instinct and asked Carlisle if she could Change me. She pointed out that if I would die either way, that she should have a chance.

I'm glad Mommy bit me, because her venom is like no other. It's not painful when it runs through you, it's sweet. It changes you, but only slightly. My senses heightened, and I needed to start drinking blood once a month. I could run faster, hear better, I was ten times stronger, just like other vampires. But I didn't have such a huge need for blood. I could feed on a deer once a month and that was enough for me. I wasn't as painstakingly beautiful as Mommy, as sexy and sultry as Rosalie, or as graceful as Alice, but they all said I was a combination of the three. I was graceful—but that was balanced with my clumsiness. Daddy said that I got that trait from Mommy, even as a vampire she was clumsy, I was so glad I never saw her as a human. Daddy said I was beautiful and Mommy always had to remind him not to go too overboard when he started hearing boys think about me in _that_ way.

So since I'm only half Vampire, I age once every couple years. I have existed for 30 years, but I look and act like a fifteen year old. My family loves me for who I am and they support me no matter what. I spend family time with each of them, in their own ways, I guess it's fun. With Emmet, he makes me embarrassed and he loves to toss me in the air since I'm so light. He also loves to arm-wrestle me.

When I'm with Rose, we usually think of pranks and practical jokes to pull on the family. I am proud to admit, I get my sneaky and deceitful side from my Mommy. Aunt Rose loves to tell me stories of the things they're done to each other and the family.

When I'm with Mommy, I usually talk about school and my life. I ask her about hers too. She and I love photography, so we take many pictures of our family. So many, we've filled 5 albums already. It's only been 3 months. Another thing we like to do is play Marco Polo. I hide and she seeks, or vice versa. And we try to be as quiet as possible when we answer, making it harder for the seeker to find us.

Time with Daddy is amazing. He tells me romantic stories about him and Mommy. Sometimes, they're so perfect it seems like they're out of a movie. But it's all real. I can see it. Every look, every touch, and every exchange I can tell that they truly loved and still love each other. So much, I can't even start to describe it. It's brilliant to see them together, they shut out the rest of the world, so it's was only them.

Carlisle is so utterly amazing. He always heals me often, so much quicker than a normal doctor. He really treats me like I'm one of his own family, and he never stops telling me how glad he is that he brought me home to the Cullen's. He's very insightful and always knows how to make me happy. He has great ideas too. One day, he was driving me to school. On the way, we saw a dead squirrel in the middle of the road, and I have no idea why, but I started bawling. It was so irrational because I kill animals once a month! But anyway, Carlisle understood how I felt and he took half a day off from the hospital to take me out for ice cream. I was about 6, physically. And that is one of my favorite memories.

And of course, there's Esme. Spending time with Esme makes it feel like time stops. She is so passionate, so loving. So sweet and full or caring and love. She's like a second mother to me in so many ways. Plus she is an amazing cook. Mommy had taught her so much about human food before her change; Esme could be a world famous chef. My favorite dish was her spaghetti. It was so simple, but it was amazing.

When I'm with Alice, She either gives me a make-over or takes me shopping. I Love it, I absolutely love spending time with her. Mommy always hates using so much money, but I don't feel bad when I say I don't. I can admit that sometimes it's over-the-top with Alice, but it's so much fun. And she thinks I have a knack for fashion and party-planning. I always know just what to choose, or so she says. My most recent shopping trip was yesterday. She took me to the mall to find the perfect outfit for the last day of school. She chose a simple yellow halter top that complimented my peach skin and some Levi jean Capri's. She's letting me wear my favorite pair of Yellow converse all stars with the outfit. She plans to straighten, then curl my hair to give it a wavy effect. I spend a lot of time with her since I'm the only one of the family who truly loves her obsession.

In spending time with Alice, I get to spend time with my favorite uncle. I love my Mommy and Daddy, but they're my parents. More than anyone else, Jasper is my brother and my best friend. He can always understand what I'm feeling, even if he didn't have his powers, we'd be close. He's almost the baby of the group, but not more so than me. He is deathly afraid of strippers from an incident long ago, and he hates defying his wife, Alice. Because of his powers, he can often send waves of a specific emotion. He panics easily, but Alice and I seem to be the only ones that can calm him down. He loves messing with our siblings; sending them waves of lust or anger. He always thinks it's a great joke. I think we get along really well because we share a similar power; I have the same power as Jasper, but I don't use it as often, because it's his thing. Instead I use it to feel what people around me are feeling, look for a couple who are too shy to talk to each other, and put them together. I can influence Love. I am cupid. I am a matchmaker. Daddy thinks that I have his power because when I was being changed, we didn't know Mommy's venom was sweet and he was sending so many waves of Happiness, Love, Calm and serenity to me. In hope of weakening the pain. But there wasn't any pain at all. Still, Jasper spent all three days with me. But that's only a theory, even if i _do_ believe in it.

So that's some of my life, more than just saying that I'm a half Vampire at least. But I need to get back to reality; my teacher just asked me a question.

"I'm sorry sir, could you repeat that slightly louder, I'm having trouble hearing you." I asked politely, to fake that I was paying attention. Of course I heard him, I had vampire hearing, but he didn't know that.

"Of course Miss Cullen. The question was: What is the quadratic equation and what type of graph is it used for?" He repeated.

_Uhm, why are we doing algebra?_ I asked myself, this is Trig. But I shrugged and answered.

"X equals negative B, plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four times A times C over 2 times A. And it is used when looking for a parabola, sir." I stated. He looked satisfied and went back up to the board.

Andrew was in my class, he sat next to me. We were pretty close, but he had a girlfriend and I couldn't even _imagine_ liking him in _that_ way. The thought gave me an involuntary shiver. Anyway, I was bored so I passed him a note.

_Andykins,_

_What are your plans for the summer?_

_-Steph_

I didn't even have to look at him, I could _feel_ his excitement. He scribbled back quickly.

_Steph, you know I hate it when you call me that._

_But my family and I are going up North to Alaska. Leah told me you were going too, maybe we'll run into each other._

_-Andy_

We smiled at each other, I was actually really happy that I'd see him. We'd been best friends ever since he caught me when I tripped on the first day of school.

Forest grove was a town, but we lived in a secluded area. On the top of a steep hill. There were plenty of animals since we were surrounded by forest. Emmet has his bears, Daddy's satisfied with anything, I and the rest of the girls can have our deer and Jasper has his Moose. Haha, I tried moose once, it's so slow, and I don't know why Jazz likes it so much.

The bell rang and I scooted out to French where Leah and I had a lazy conversation about summer. We planned a few sleep-over's, all at her house since my family was a _busy_ one. Not in the sense of _work_ either. Ew. The rest of French went by really fast; soon we only had a few minutes to the end of the bell. Soon I could hop into Daddy's silly, _ostentatious_ as he likes to say, car and go home.

_**2:40 p.m.**_

I ran out as fast as I could, beating the rest of my family, to the shiny, indigo Volvo.

When they did come, they each greeted me in their special ways. Emmet gave me a bear hug that lifted me off the ground; Rose gave me a long, sweet hug; Mommy hugged me around the neck and kissed my forehead; Daddy put his hand on my cheek and kissed me right where Mommy had the second before; Alice danced over to give me a peck on the cheek and Jazz finally got his turn to tickle me to death and envelop me in a hug, making me feel small since he was uh, six foot two.

We drove home laughing, but it was only five of us. Rose and Emmet drove home alone, as always. Where they'd probably get a quickie in before entering the house. They had a thing for doing it in cars. I was squished in the back between Jazz and Alice. Alice was flipping through the new editions of Elle and Bazaar at the same time, occasionally nudging me to show me a cute dress or some sexy shoes. Jasper was quiet as usual, but we started passing notes. We were the only ones that hated the fact that everyone could hear our conversations, other than Alice, so we had our own little world of notes on paper. We filled journals every week. I felt bad though, because Jazz had to do stuff like sing in his head or repeat something in 5 languages or count by thirteen's or do complicated math problems to keep Daddy out of his head. Usually, he didn't have to do it often, because he would hold Mommy's hand in the front seat, blocking his power and distracting him, but still.

We did this up until we entered the house, seeing Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen, making me a snack and Emmet and Rose on the couch, in a compromising position.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, and the rest of my family then joined me.

* * *

That was Really fun to Write. This is my first major story, so don't be too harsh please.

Note: I came up with this because of a dream I had. XD

Please Review!

* * *


	2. Absurdity

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight. It is the work of sheer Brilliance, by Stephanie Meyer. But I do own Stephanie Aïette Cullen And Alexander Dominic Taylor.**

* * *

_**fInto The Night – Chapter Two**_

_**Tuesday June 15, 2038 6:00 a.m. **__(Jasper POV)_

"Alice, could you please _not_ kill Stephanie?" I pleaded. I knew she heard me.

My niece looked miserable, to put it mildly.

She usually woke up at 7:00 in the morning. It was now 6:00, not to mention she didn't sleep at all last night. I could feel her excitement from the other side of the house. Apparently she was impatient for her summer to begin.

I had gone into her room, after Edward and Bella of course, to help calm her, so she could sleep. In the end, it only worked for two hours.

I brought her a warm mug filled with coffee, sugar and milk. Just the way she liked it. When she saw Alice and me, she instantly brightened. But the last-day-of-school effect brought her down again.

"I'm going to miss all my friends, and school…" She whimpered. I send a wave of clam to her.

She composed herself and sat quietly for a few minutes while Alice ran out of the room, gathering the things she required.

Then I fell over.

Stephanie was by my side in seconds and I heard Alice's giggle somewhere. Of course _she_ knew it was going to happen.

I fell over because I had just been hit with a wave of giddiness. Now I was hyped too.

Stephanie was mumbling really quietly as she helped me into a chair. I only caught pieces of it.

"Sorry…so sorry…mistake…no control…Jazz?" She asked, and I looked up.

"Yes?" I answered, she was so hyped up. I was worried.

"Can we all go in Emmet's Escalade today?" Stephanie was so happy, I couldn't say no to her.

"Emmet?" I spoke aloud, knowing he heard our whole conversation.

"Totally!" He bellowed from his room. I covered my ears.

Stephanie squealed in delight and raced to her nightstand. She returned in a matter of seconds and flashed the camera she held before I could remove my hands from my ears.

"Oh man," I groaned. Luckily, my beautiful wife walked in.

"Oh, let her take as many as she wants. She adores you and your silly moments. Just like everyone else in this house." With that she kissed me on the cheek and started rummaging for a curling iron.

I sighed and sat back in the chair, feeling defeated and happy. I picked up a book and started to read.

* * *

_**6:2**__**4 a.m.**__(Alice POV)_

When I had finally found everything I turned to my niece.

"Strip," I commanded.

She looked at me, shocked. Then she threw a quick glance at Jasper who was quietly reading a book.

I gave her an exasperated look and picked the book out of my husband's hands.

"Jasper, would you please give us a _girl_ moment?" I asked politely.

He nodded his head in fervent agreement, gave me a quick kiss, waved to Stephanie and was out of the door. He closed it behind him.

"Thanks," Stephanie blushed. I rolled my eyes. She was _so_ much like Bella.

"STRIP!" I yelled a second time. I was so impatient when it came to fashion. She sighed and took everything off except her bra and underwear.

I threw her the outfit we had chosen together and she put it on quickly. Then, I steered her to the vanity and plopped her on a chair in front of the mirror.

She stared at her reflection, then at me.

"Go ahead, do it as fast as you can..._please_," She winked at me. Oh how I loved her. She let me do whatever I wanted, within limits. I did her hair within three minutes and her make-up was done within five. Nothing too complicated. Just some powder, then very fine-tipped, black eyeliner, some yellow eye shadow and she was complete.

"Thanks Alice," She breathed as she examined herself. Her eyes were popping out of her head. She looked simple, yet so elegant.

"My niece is growing up!" I cried. Soon, the whole household was at the door, peering in to get a look at Steph.

Bella, Rose and Edward had arrived first. Bella kissed her forehead and cried dry tears, Edward looked at her sadly. She sent him a wave of happiness and he swelled up with pride for his daughter.

Rose smiled, a genuine Rosalie Lillian Hale smile. She was so proud of our fashion monster. Rosalie had of course chosen Stevie's undergarments…

Emmet came in and stopped dead.

"Little…Sister…boys…intentions…no." He seemed so over-protective; I think Jasper was messing with him.

Esme and Carlisle walked in, hand in hand.

"Stephanie darling, you look ravishing." Esme smiled at Carlisle's remark. I swear if Esme could, she'd be crying so hard right now.

Last was Jasper. He had felt everyone's emotions from outside, but he was blown when he walked in. He was hit with Happiness, Pride, love, protectiveness…all at once.

He gulped to calm himself and shot Steph a grateful smile when he was hit with a small wave of calm.

"You look wonderful." He beamed.

"Time to load up!" Emmet cried and bounced to his Escalade.

"Emmet!" Bella shrieked.

"What?" Emmet was oblivious. Bella rolled her eyes and pulled him down, so they were eye to eye, by his shirt collar.

"You've ruined _so_ many perfect moments for me and the rest of us, and STILL do. Promise me you won't ruin this day for my daughter." She demanded.

Emmet Gulped and nodded. He was _scared _of her! Rosalie gave Bella a smile, she was so proud of her.

Wow, I had never seen Bella this angry. Well, actually, when it came to being mean to Edward… Oh. Edward. Haha, he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. I saw his eyes go green. He was aroused! I knew Jazz saw it too, his expression was priceless. My innocent, somewhat immature, silly husband. We both started cracking up.

The rest of the family was lost, but Edward stood there like a stone. He was angry, but we both promised we wouldn't say a word. He seemed satisfied.

* * *

_**7:03 a.m.**__(Edward POV)_

Hmph. So what If I thought Bella looked sexy when she was angry. It's not like I got to see that _often_. Stupid observant siblings.

I was in the far back of Emmet's Escalade ESV with my two angels. Bella on my Right and Stephanie on my Left. I was slightly irritated because I couldn't hear _either_ of their thoughts. Stephanie must have felt it so she turned to me.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked, so concerned about me. What a sweet daughter.

"Nothing, I'm just slightly frustrated because I can't hear you or your Mom's thoughts." I replied glumly. After Bella heard this, she loved it.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward. Would you like us to voice our thoughts?" She gave Stephanie a quick wink_. Oh no…_

"I think it's _so_ silly that the love of my life gets frustrated because he can't hear my thoughts…" Bella trailed off.

"I agree with Mommy, Daddy is _so_ absurd. Hmm…I wonder when we're leaving for our road trip…" Stephanie played along.. I knew she was hinting. I sighed.

"We're Leaving the day after tomorrow. That gives you one day to pack, Alice. No one but Alice is packing. She can pack enough for all of us _and_ buy stuff on our way.

Alice beamed at me.

"You also have to Re-model Emmet's Escalade." I winced, knowing Emmet would explode.

"REMODEL MY ESCALADE?! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LET HER DO THAT!?" He yelled so loud the car shook. I shook my head and answered him calmly.

"Two reasons. One, so all nine of us can fit in the car. Two, there will be more room in the middle of it, somewhat like a floor, so when we get back…" he knew what I meant. Instantly vile pictures of him and Rosalie going at it on the floor of the car came into my mind.

"I would appreciate it if you refrain from thinking that. And that you'd also wait until _AFTER_ the road trip to do that in the Escalade." I asked politely. I tried to block out the thoughts, but he didn't stop.

"Sure Little brother, Sure." He grinned a goofy grin. "Alice my dear sister, Knock your little self out." He added.

He shouldn't have done that. Now my sister was bouncing in her seat, Jasper and Stephanie were_ both_ sending _major_ waves of calm, but she wasn't feeling it.

"Oh and Stephanie? I'm not the absurd one." I smirked. "_That _one is." And I pointed at Alice.

* * *

_**7:07 a.m.**__(Stephanie POV)_

Oh how I love my family. I was grinning from ear to ear when we entered the building.

We left Emmet and Rose at their lockers, but the rest of us stopped at each other's in turn. First Edward and Bella's, then Jasper and Alice's and finally mine.

Rose and Em and Jazz were seniors, Edward, Bella and Alice were juniors and I was a sophomore—at least according to our forged birth certificates.

That meant I had to walk to class alone or find a friend. I never really liked being alone, but when I wasn't with my family I was alienated. Wait, I changed my mind. I was even _more_ alienated with my family, but even when they weren't around, only three people truly _talked_ to me.

I don't mind, those three are my_ real _friends.

I had first period, French, with Leah again. I had it twice a day, since I was in the Immersion program. Because my birth mother was French, Carlisle though it'd be nice to teach it to me. So when I was little, Alice, Jasper and Edward would take turns teaching me French. Now, I was fluent in the language myself.

That was a really interesting experience, but it had truly paid off. Only three more classes until lunch.

Biology, Gym and History I ticked them off on my fingers. Then after lunch I had Art, English, Trig and French. I love art, I am so glad it's right after Lunch.

Apparently my family thinks im very gifted with Art. I guess everyone in my family has their own art form. Edward has his piano, Alice and her fashion, Rose and her cars, Carlisle and his art of saving lives, Emmet and his humor, Bella and her voice, and Esme and her cooking. I guess I had art in general, the art of drawing/painting/sculpting.

But I also love to sing, like Mommy, so Daddy is changing my English class to chorus after lunch.

I stopped paying attention to Mme. Leblanc a long time ago. She is as you say, _Passé. _

After French, the day went by really fast. Lunch came around in no time. I guess it helps that I love gym and I play soccer all the time.

I hadn't really socialized with anyone yet, but I just realized today is the last day of school. Screw talking to family, I need to talk to my friends!

_**12:45 p.m. **__(Stephanie POV)_

I raced to my table with a coke, some oreos and a peach. I sat down in the middle of Jasper and Gabby, facing Andrew and Leah.

"You guys!" I squealed and started going into a full I'm-gonna-miss-you-so-bad-this-summer-we-have-to-hang-out conversation. After we had finished the business of making some dates, which took all of five minutes thanks to Leah's great ideas, they looked at me. Each one was staring.

"What?" I asked uncomfortably. I didn't like it when people stared.

"You look amazing." Gabby blurted it out. That made me blush.

"Aw, you guys…" I started.

"No, she's right. You look _hot_." Andy said. Leah started laughing and slapped his arm playfully. But she nodded her head in knowing agreement and gave me a warm smile. I loved Leah.

That deepened my blush. I felt Jazz send me a wave of calm, I should have known he'd be listening.

"Thanks Jazz," I looked up at him and smiled.

"No problem Steph," He answered and reverted his attention back to Alice and the others.

* * *

Hahaha. "Screw the family" Well--that might not be in your best interest. Sorry if you don't get it, I'm looking at it in a literal manner

**Note:**This is still my first story! I'd really appreciate some reviews so I know what to change/adjust.

_Love you guys. Bella and Edward forever. 33_


	3. Shopping Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's Characters, they belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own any of the stores mentioned here, or their contents. The Streets of Tanasbourne are a real place in Hillsboro, Oregon. The only things I do actually Own are my beloved Stephanie and my beloved Alexander.**

* * *

_**Into The Night – Chapter Three**_

_**Tuesday June 15, 2038 3:24 p.m.**__(Jasper POV)_

This was gonna be _hell_.

We were on The Streets of Tanasbourne.

Alice had _needed_ to go _out_shopping, instead of shopping online at all the designer stores, even if there weren't any here.

I started walking when I heard Alice scream, in a matter of seconds, Stephanie and I were by her side.

"StephanieILoveWhatYouBoughtMeIt'sSoPerfectAndIGetTheJokeThankYouSoMuch!" She squealed before she skipped away.

Stephanie and I stared after her in amazement, and then we looked at each other and shrugged.

I had hightailed my way to my favorite store. Hot topic. I smiled evilly at the person I was dragging along with me. Waves of amusement rolled off of her.

I laughed; we were the only sane ones in our family. Emmet and Rosalie were at Zales, just because Rose wanted some diamond earrings. I could still hear Emmet begging to go to Sharper Image soon afterwards.

Bella and Edward had gone for Hollister and Abercrombie&Fitch. Bella, not wanting to spend money, still loved shopping at teenage stores. Even though most of us, apart from her and Stephanie, were over one hundred years old.

Alice, my dear, sweet, insane wife was at Victoria's secret. No doubt buying lingerie for Bella, Rose and herself. I rolled my eyes at the thought, but I was undoubtedly looking forward to seeing her in it.

Oops.

Stephanie had felt my lust, she saw that I was aroused…since my eyes apparently had streaks of blue. I groaned, this was going to be a long day.

_**3:29 p.m.**(Jasper POV)_

Stephanie and I had finally reached the store. I was overwhelmed with various feelings as we walked in; Impatience, excitement, depression, annoyance, lust, curiosity and jealousy.

She too, felt it. We exchanged a glance and walked to the back, so we could work our way to the front.

Steph was ogling at a pink and turquoise one black Boys Like Girls shirt.

"We should get that for Rose," She breathed. That made me crack a smile, she _did _know her family. Those were Rose's favorite colors.

I tugged on the sleeve of her shirt and pointed to a colorful Cute Is What We Aim For shirt with a skull on it. I saw her eyes widen, she reminded me a bit of Alice—Just saner.

She stood on her tiptoes to reach it, but it was too high—even too high for me. So she had to get on my shoulders. Of course, she weighed almost nothing, but it did look suspicious.

I was hit with a wave of jealousy and was knocked off balance. That caused me to fall, taking my niece down with me. She understood what had happened, she had felt the jealousy as well.

I looked up to see a girl with bright pink hair and multiple facial piercings staring at me hungrily. I felt the lust rolling off of her.

Stephanie sighed and whispered to me in vampire speak.

"Looks to me like Alice has some competition," She suggested.

"Oh shut up," I said playfully. Then my tone had a serious edge to it. "You know I'd never leave Alice, Ever."

"Of course my dear Brother!" She looked at me, incredulous at my tone. I had never spoken to her like that. I sighed. _Brother, not uncle. Oh well, what can I do?_ I felt the hurt she felt and I was instantly guilty. "I was just kidding," She continued glumly, trying to hide the tears.

Other than guilt, I felt shock. She was just like Bella, she cried at the slightest thing. I felt horrible. I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around, not much to her liking.

"I didn't mean to sound angry with you, you know I wasn't angry with you don't you? I could never be angry with you. You are my sister, I love you dearly." I explained slowly, she was still refusing to look at me.

"Then how come I felt your anger?" She demanded. Was she that oblivious?

"Well, isn't it normal to feel angry when another woman lusts after you and you're taken?" I asked her. She looked at me, I saw the light bulb go off and felt relief as well as embarrassment. "Plus, I don't like the way some of these guys feel about you." I added. This one unleashed the blush I was looking for.

"Oh," Was the only word she could choke out.

"Silly, over-emotional human," I rolled my eyes and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm only _half_," She rolled her eyes.

Then her eyes brightened and she looked at me innocently.

"Can we shop a little more?" She asked with a sheepish smile on her face, no doubt feeling silly for having an episode.

"Yes, lets." I smiled, I couldn't say no to her. She was, as she said, my little sister.

I followed her to the Bob Marley section as she picked out a one love shirt with a circle pattern.

I followed her around the shirt racks; she shopped almost as fast as Alice.

Soon, my arms held a Fall Out Boy shirt with an octopus and a skeleton animal holding an oxygen mask, A purple and Black tiger stripe tee, A Yellow stereo Tee, an Incredible Hulk tee shirt, and Iron man shirt, a batman shirt, an Aiden shirt with a bat on it, a Foster's home for imaginary friends tee, A Yo Gabba Gabba fruit shirt, and a red Dice Baby doll.

I wasn't the least bit exhausted. This was fortunate for Stephanie because we hadn't even reached the accessories yet. I sighed and followed my niece.

* * *

_**3:47 p.m.**__(Jasper POV)_

She was kneeling on the floor as I stood behind her, trying to match every single shirt with an accessory. I was watching in awe, she had so much determination.

She was so deep in concentration, she hadn't noticed me sneak away and snag a Black AFI crow shirt for myself. I smiled in spite of myself. I sneaked back over to Stephanie who had looked like she'd given up.

"I can't match it _all_, so I just chose some rainbow checkered gloves and black nail polish for myself. I'll share with the others. Do _you_ want anything?" she asked, occupied with reading wristbands.

I shrugged and looked around. I saw a few bandannas; my confederate one was getting old—or at least too old to keep carrying it around in my back pocket. I settled on a Jack Skellington one with all the characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"I'm ready," I reminded her and we proceeded to the checkout.

The person who was ringing up our clothes kept looking at us in amazement.

Then he made me mad.

As soon as Stephanie had left to look at some piercings, lust was coming off him so strongly.

Lust for Stephanie. Uh oh.

I could handle being in love with myself when people looked at me, but not with my sister!

I started stressing out; I closed my eyes tightly and put my hands over my ears, trying to block it out.

I must have looked like a mental patient because people were giving off waves of curiosity, confusion and apprehension.

Soon, I guess Stephanie saw me because I felt myself calm down. She walked back over and cocked her head to the right. A habit she had developed, it was easy to tell when she was confused because of it.

I tilted my head towards the door, trying to be too subtle for the human behind the register. Stephanie understood and nodded.

"Your total comes to two-hundred-ninety-four dollars and ninety-eight cents." The cash register guy said. I pulled out three hundred dollar bills and grabbed Stephanie's wrist, pulling her out of the store as fast as I could.

"Dude, you forgot y—" He called behind us.

"Keep the damn change!" I yelled without looking back. I was fuming. He had been feeling it again!

"Jazz, are you okay?!" Stephanie shook my shoulders since I had collapsed on a bench. I felt multiple waves of calm and happiness hit me, they weren't working to well.

"I'm fine," I lied quietly, not looking up at her. I was still on the bench and she was kneeling in front of me on the ground, trying to see my face through my curtain of hair.

"Jazz, what happened in there? You looked _horrible_." She was concerned, I could tell by her voice.

"That…_animal_ kept sending off waves of lust towards you. They were_ so_ strong when they hit me; I began to feel it too. You are my _sister_; I don't want to think of you in _that_ way! Especially since I already have Alice. The feeling was so strong! I tried to block it out but it didn't work. And the nerve of him to think of you that way…" I trailed off.

Stevie sat there in front of me, obviously blown away.

But it was my turn to be blown away when she hugged me as tightly as a human could. She was warm, and that calmed me down.

"Jazz, thank you. Thank you for worrying so much about me. I am _so_ sorry you had to go through that." Her voice burned with regret, it was rolling off her in waves. So was guilt.

"It's not _your_ fault, don't apologize." I said quietly as I hugged her back.

"Okay…" She agreed. Automatically she sent me a wave of happiness; I had no idea why so I looked around.

All I saw was one boy. A single boy. Standing all alone. He was about Stephanie's age, good looking—for a human. Then I knew why Stephanie had brightened.

She looked over, embarrassed and blushing, after he had caught her staring. She looked at me, not realizing she was still on the floor.

I raised my eyebrows, which caused her blush to deepen.

I only managed to say two syllables before we were wrestling.

"Oh-wehh."

I heard her growl as she pounced, I tried going easy on her but she was particularly strong for a half-vampire.

"Ow," I winced as she punched my shoulder.

"That's what you get _Jasper Whitlock Hale_!" She said smugly.

"Note to self: Do not underestimate the silly human vampire _thing_." I stressed the last word.

Stephanie beamed at the compliment part but soon realized I had insulted her and punched my leg. It caused me to gasp in surprise, but it didn't hurt.

"Let's get back to the others," I suggested and helped her to her feet.

She had started going in the right direction when I steered her towards the boy she had stared at for so long.

"Let's take the _scenic_ route," I whispered, knowing she heard me and I chuckled.

* * *

_**3:59 p.m.**__(Stephanie POV)_

"_Jasper!"_ I hissed, he giggled even more.

"Really, did Alice _really_ have to marry a little_ girl_?" I rolled my eyes and threw my hands in the air, frustrated. He felt hurt and I winked at him. "Just kidding," I added.

"Well, at least that got his attention." He said in vampire speak.

I froze and forced my eyes to look at the guy from before.

I soon regretted it. I blushed very deep, thinking I looked like a raspberry. He had been staring at me already. Even as I held his gaze, he didn't flinch or look away. I finally had to break it when I heard my name.

"Stephanie!" Alice called in her musical voice; I saw her dancing towards me about fifty feet away.

Then I saw Emmet run in front of her. He was closing the gap between us. 40 feet…30 feet…20 feet…10 feet…

"STEPHIE-POO!" He screamed.

I heard Jasper give a girlie scream as well.

Then I felt the ground disappear out from under me, all I saw was Jasper's face, full of shock and fear, because that was what I was feeling; and Rosalie with her eyes wide.

_Then_ Emmet had me in a bone crushing hug.

Rose had gotten over the feeling of shock Jasper had sent out and ran towards Emmet, prying me from his iron grasp. I was panting, my breathing labored.

"Stephanie honey, are you okay?" She looked over me, inspecting me for injuries.

I nodded, not being able to breathe quite right yet. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mommy and Daddy running towards me, hand-in-hand.

When they reached me, they did as Rosalie before they each gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Alice had seen that I'd be fine so she wasn't in a hurry to come and check on me. First she went to Jasper and gave him a long, passionate kiss before walking over to me with him in tow.

"She's fine. Let's go home so Jasper and Stephanie can show us what they bought." She smiled sweetly to me before giving me a peck on the cheek.

I heard a chorus of "okay's" and a grumbled "fine" from Emmet.

I turned to pick up the one bag Jasper had left before catching up to my family and I froze.

_He_ was still staring at me. He had seen me and my family. My _embarrassing_ family.

I blushed a very deep red and gave him a weak smile and a wave.

He waved back, giving me a genuine smile before I turned and raced back to my family.

* * *

_**4:03 p.m.**__(Alexander POV)_

"_Who_ was that _beautiful_ creature?" I spoke to myself.

Then I heard the laughter.

* * *

XD. Emmet you dork. It gets better, don't worry.

**_Note:_** Alexander's Character will be more revealed in either the next chapter or the one after that.

**_Please review!_** I'll answer all reviews. Even anonymous reviews ;)


	4. Interesting IM's

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight is Stephanie Meyers. I only own Alexander and Stephanie .**_

* * *

Into The Night – Chapter Four

_**Tuesday June 15, 2038 10:47 p.m. **__(Alexander POV)_

Who was she?f

That's what I'd been asking myself for the past six and a half hours.

That girl I'd seen at the streets of Tanasbourne was stuck in my head.

Every time I closed my eyes to sleep I saw the small smile she'fd given me when she had left.

She was beautiful.

I'd never felt that way about a girl before. I had never had a girlfriend because I was too much of a coward. But then again, I'd never really liked the girls who went to school with me.

She must have not lived in Hillsboro, because I'd seen her family had bought _a lot_ of stuff. They must be stocking up. Her family was…strange. But something about them was so fascinating; I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I replayed my encounter from earlier today over and over again.

Whenever I got to the part where she blushed, I couldn't help the goofy grin on my face. When she had felt embarrassed, I had suddenly felt it too. I don't know how though.

At first when I saw her with the tall, lean guy; I'd thought he was her boyfriend. And when the started to wrestle, it made me suspect it even more.

Then my suspicions disappeared when I saw him kiss a short, pretty, woman with spiky black hair.

When I saw that, I'd thought the big, scary one was her boyfriend, but the assertive blonde and him seemed to be together instead.

Then it hit me.

They were each a pair, standing next to each other—and she was _all_ alone.

They were her brothers and sisters!

I wanted to see her again so terribly. But I had no idea who she was or where she even lived! I decided to IM my cousin who lived in Forest Grove.

_AlexXander has signed in._

_AlexXander: Hey Will, what's up with you?_

_WillyWonka: Oh hey! Not much, just same old same old._

_WillyWonka: U?_

_AlexXander: Nothing too crazy. Just that…_

_WillyWonka:__ Yeah?_

_AlexXander: Well I was at The Streets Of Tanasbourne, And I saw this amazing girl._

_WillyWonka:__ R U kidding me?_

_AlexXander: No… Why?_

_WillyWonka:__ Dude, u'll probably never see her again!_

_WillyWonka:__Oh hey man, is it ok if my friend joins us?_

_AlexXander: Sure._

_Andykins has signed in._

_Andykins: Hey guys._

_WillyWonka:__ DUDE! What is wit your screen name?!_

_Andykins: Oh…Stephanie hacked me and changed it. And I dunno how 2 fix it._

_AlexXander: Wait. Did you say Stephanie?_

_Andykins: Yeah…?_

_AlexXander: Tell me about her. Please._

_WillyWonka:__ ??_

_Andykins: Okay…_

_Andykins: Well Her Name is Stephanie Aïette Cullen. She has a big family, they're strange, but very nice. She's very loud, loves to meet new people and blushes a lot._

_Andykins: Why?_

_WillyWonka:__OMG._

_Andykins: What?!_

_AlexXander: How do you know her?_

_Andykins: Uhm…we're like, best friends._

I knew her name. I knew her name. I knew her name.

_WillyWonka:__Hey Xan, aren't you moving to Forest Grove soon?_

_AlexXander: Mhmmm._

_WillyWonka:__ That's where she lives. _;)

_Andykins__: …_

_AlexXander: I need to go. Before I leave, may I have her screen Name?_

_Andykins: Oh, yeah sure. It's Stephiepoo3._

_AlexXander: Thanks so much man. I'll see you when I move, be there like next week. See you too Will. Bye._

_AlexXander has signed out._

* * *

_**10:58 p.m.**__(Stephanie POV)_

I was on reading a book on my bed when my computer made a noise. I put the book down to see what it was for.

_AlexXander Would like to chat with you. Press one to accept, 2 to reject._

I pressed one and sat down at the computer desk.

_AlexXander Has signed in._

_Stephiepoo3 Has signed in._

_AlexXander: Hello There._

_Stephiepoo3: Uhm. Hi. Who are you?_

_AlexXander: Haha, no my dear Stephanie who are _**you**_?_

_Stephiepoo3: If you know my name don't you already know me?_

_AlexXander: Maybe I don't know you enough._

_Stephiepoo3: Uhm. Can you make me a promise first?_

_AlexXander: Anything._

_Stephiepoo3: Promise me you aren't some sort of psycho stalker that wants to rape me._

_AlexXander:…_

_Stephiepoo3: YOU ARE?! Oo_

_AlexXander: No, I'm just kidding. I promise I am not._

_Stephiepoo3: Oh. Okay. Well…What's your name?_

_AlexXander: Rolls Eyes_

_Stephiepoo3: What?_

_AlexXander: Look at the screen name._

_Stephiepoo3: Ooh. _

_AlexXander: Stephanie Aïette Cullen. You know what?_

_Stephiepoo3: I know that I didn't know that you knew my name…?_

_AlexXander: Well that yes. But something else._

_Stephiepoo3: What?_

_AlexXander: I think you are beautiful._

_Stephiepoo3:…_

WHAT? Who was this? I don't know an Alexander!

_Stephiepoo3: Have you ever even seen me?_

_AlexXander: Not nearly as much as I wanted to._

_Stephiepoo3: oO_

_AlexXander: NOT LIKE THAT!_

_Stephiepoo3: Oh. Okay._

_Stephiepoo3: AHHH! OHMYGOSH!_

_AlexXander: What what? Are you okay?!_

_Stephiepoo3: Oh me? Yeah I'm fine. But it's 11:11! Make a wish!_

"I wish I could run into this guy in real life." I chanted over and over again.

Big mistake. Jasper heard me.

He walked in.

He passed me a note so no one else would be able to hear.

_Who is 'this guy'? _

He looked very amused.

_Read the IM for yourself._

* * *

_**11:11 p.m. **__(Alexander POV)_

"I wish I could See her again." I whispered.

Then I went back to the IM.

_AlexXander: So, What did you wish for?_

_Stephiepoo3: It was a wish, it won't come true unless I tell you!_

_AlexXander: Fine Fine._

_Stephiepoo3: Hey Alexander?_

_AlexXander: Yes Stephanie?_

_Stephiepoo3: I have to go._

My heart broke.

_Stephiepoo3: I'm so sorry. I wish I could talk longer but I promised my friend Andrew I'd go with him and his friend Will. _

_AlexXander: Where?_

_Stephiepoo3: To help Will's cousin move_.

My heart rebuilt itself and skipped a few beats.

_AlexXander: Oh. Okay. Good Night. Sweet dreams._

_Stephiepoo3: You too, Talk to you soon?_

_AlexXander: Sooner than you think._ ;)

_Stephiepoo3: ??_

_Stephiepoo3 Has signed out._

I sat there staring at the computer screen.

Will was my cousin.

He said he'd get some friends to help us start moving tomorrow.

I was going to see her tomorrow.

OHMYGOD I WAS GOING TO SEE HER TOMORROW!

* * *

_**Wednesday June 16, 2038. 7:16 a.m. **__(Alexander POV)_

I was up an hour early.

I was _way_ too excited.

For the past fifteen minutes I stared at my ceiling. Trying to believe what my mind kept telling me.

_You're going to see her today. In two hours._

I only had one hour to get ready!

I raced to the bathroom so I could take a shower. When that was done I had a hard time choosing what to wear and what to do with my hair.

I chose to wear my yellow Converse Hi-tops with neon yellow laces, some dark blue jeans, a purple Cobra starship shirt with yellow accents some yellow framed aviators, some black leather fingerless gloves and a black fedora.

I walked out side and saw a moving van. Blah.

Then I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. The caller I.D. said it was Will.

I opened the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Xan. Uh…small change of plans. Stephanie is coming. And we're riding with her…" _

"So what's the problem?"

"_No problem, just wanted to let you know, two of her brothers are coming too_."

"Oh." Damn. "Okay, see you soon." And I closed the phone.

Two brothers? Oh well, more help is good. Especially if the big one comes.

Soon, a big Escalade ESV pulled up to my driveway. Five people jumped out of it.

First I saw the big brother, gosh was he big. Second, I saw the tall and lean guy. As soon as I saw him, my fear melted. Will and Andrew jumped out after them.

I pulled down the fedora and fiddled with the aviators.

Then she fell out. Literally. She was falling from the Escalade, it wasn't a huge fall, but it would hurt. I remember standing there, rooted in shock until I saw the tall brother catch her and put her right side up.

Where had he come from?! I must have not been paying attention…

Then she straightened up and I was paralyzed.

She looked around, left and right. Her blush deepening as she realized everyone was looking at her.

She started whispering with her brothers so my cousin and his friend walked over to me.

"Hey." Andrew said casually.

"Yo…" I managed to choke out.

She was here. At my house. Oh. My. God.

Soon, she and her brothers approached as well, one on each side of her.

"Hi, my name is Emmet Cullen, this is my brother Jasper and my sister Stephanie." He smiled at me. I just stared.

Soon, my shock subsided and it was replaced with excitement.

"Hi nice to meet you. My name is Alexander." I told them

I saw Stephanie stiffen and her eyes widen.

She whispered something which made Jasper chuckle. She glared at him and then blushed.

"Hi," She said very softly, fortunately refusing to meet my eyes.

I was going to wait for the perfect moment to take of my hat and glasses.

"So, we gonna move or what?" Andrew broke the awkward silence.

Everybody laughed and started to go towards the house.

There were many boxes and each person chose to start with one. Jasper and Emmet chose to move the couch. I choked. That was a _heavy_ couch…how did they do that?

After about two straight hours of moving, we took a break. Andrew and Will went inside to look for drinks, Emmet had gone to use the bathroom and Jasper was talking on his phone.

I was finally alone, or alone as I'd ever be, with Stephanie.

She hadn't looked straight at me once, I'd caught her sneaking glances, but she still hadn't realized I was the guy from yesterday.

"Looks like I got my wish." I started.

Her jaw dropped as she turned to stare at me. Then I took off the hat, the glasses following and she looked sick.

"It was you?" it was even lower than a whisper. Her face paled.

"The whole time." The paleness disappeared and was replaced with 5 shades of red. "And I still think you're beautiful." I added. Then, she finally looked at me.

* * *

Awwwww. Fluffff. SxA.

**_Note:_** This is still my first story. Let me know what you think

_**Please Review!**_

* * *


	5. Pain Without Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I do own Stephanie and Alexander though.**

**I would also like to add, the Vampire fruit part belongs to the author: Kirbiness. It's in her story Titled: Jasper's Secret Obsession. It's very entertaining and I recommend reading it.**

* * *

_**Into The Night –Chapter Five**_

_**Tuesday June 15, 2038 6:20 p.m.**__(Stephanie POV)_

We were at home, lounging around. I was in Alice and Jasper's room, Mommy and Daddy were in their own room, Rose and Emmet in their room and Carlisle was in the kitchen with Esme.

Jasper and I were both reading while Alice wfent through her closet for the third time this week.

When Alice was finished, she came out—she was pouting.

"Bellaaa!" She whined. I looked up at her, she was still pouting. "Can we see what you got yet?"

"You know what I got you already, why do you care so much?" I was confused.

"Well, I bet the others want to see what they got. Plus…It's the thought that counts!" She screamed.

"Okay okay, that makes absolutely no sense but I'll show you guys if you stop screeching." Jasper had dropped his book and covered his ears.

That little coward. I loved him.

I went to my room to take out all the bags from Hot Topic.

I started to walk down the stairs when the bags disappeared and I was in Daddy's arms. I saw Mommy run to the couch and sit on it calmly.

"Hey everybody?" I spoke at a normal volume, since yelling would hurt their ears. "Can you come to the living room?" I blinked. Suddenly, they were all occupying the couches, which only left me the floor.

I sat cross-legged on the hardwood floors and started to bring out what I'd bought.

I first pulled out the Fall Out Boy shirt with the skeleton animal and the breathing instrument. I smirked as I gave it to Carlisle. It reminded me of when he'd taken care of me, and brought me to his house. Then we were both monsters. He grinned at the shirt and promised me he'd wear it after he gave me a quick hug.

The second thing I pulled out was the red Dice babydoll I'd gotten. With a shy smile I handed it to Esme. She looked it over three times before crying dry tears; Carlisle had to comfort her for a few minutes until she could speak. When she did, she told me that she loved me very much.

Thirdly, I pulled out the pink and turquoise Boys Like Girls shirt that I'd gotten for Rosalie. When she looked at it, she was beaming. She pulled me into a hug and whispered to me.

"I swear, you are perfect."

I blushed and everyone else in the room laughed.

Next it was Emmet's turn. I sighed as I pulled out his XXL Incredible Hulk shirt. When everyone saw it, they were in hysterics. I don't see what's so funny about it. Is it that Emmet is like the Hulk? Well that's why I bought the god damn shirt! I was hurt when he pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs and squealed like a little child.

"StephanieIAmSoGladWeHaveYou!YouMakeUsLaughSoMuchAndYouGiveGreatGifts!"

After Emmet's girlie outburst I turned to Mommy and Daddy.

I gave Daddy the Iron Man shirt I'd chosen and it was only Emmet that fell to the floor laughing this time. Everyone was staring at him when he got up.

"What? Iron man. Men have _those_. That's means Edward's is made of iron. Get it?"

I looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this. But you have a _strange_ and _troubled_ son."

That made everyone laugh, Emmet was slightly grumpy since no one else had understood, but he soon got over it.

I turned to my beautiful Mommy.

"Mommy, I had to alter your present a bit. I hope its okay." I hesitated.

She nodded, encouraging me to continue. "Well, I got you a Yo Gabba Gabba shirt with fruit on it. My alteration was that I took a Sharpie and drew vampire teeth on all the fruit." Mommy looked at me, her eyes filled with wonder. I couldn't believe I had to remind her of one of her favorite Emmet memories.

"Don't you remember? You tell me the same story at least every year! The one where you all went to the premiere of Harry Potter and the order of phoenix with Jasper. The one that Jasper made a fool of himself at and got a restraining order from J.K Rowling?"

I saw a smile play on her lips.

"And when you were on the plane, Emmet had broken his PSP and got his laptop taken away. So his only means of entertainment was creating vampire fruit. Then he whispered to his coven which consisted of a banana, a cherry, an apple a pair and an orange, in his own secret language that you couldn't understand? The same one that you almost ate the apple and Emmet knocked it out of your hand because 'Bella was about to eat Aro!' The same one that later, when you got home, Emmet threw fruit at you yelling 'ATTACK ARO! SHE TRIED TO DETROY YOU, SHE MUST PAY!'"

With that the whole family, even Carlisle and Esme couldn't contain their laughter. Everyone—including Emmet was on the floor, laughing their brains out. Soon, the giddiness that was rolling off of Jasper engulfed me and I too, was soon on the floor.

When everyone had calmed down, I resumed presenting gifts.

"Alice, you know what yours is, but still. It's a tee with Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Because when Alice was a human, she was locked up in an asylum for having imaginary friends." I explained. Alice was giggling uncontrollably and Jasper whispered.

"She still does."

I smiled, Jasper got up to leave, thinking it was over but I stopped him.

"JAZZ! WAIT!"

He seemed surprised.

"What is it Stephanie?" He was concerned.

"I didn't give you yours yet!" I said in a tone implying that it was obvious.

He looked and _felt_ incredulous.

"Uhm, I didn't know you bought me any…" he whispered.

"Of course she did you idiot!" Alice teased him.

"Oh," He said as he looked curiously at me. I took out two shirts.

"Well the first one because if Daddy's Iron Man and Emmet's the Incredible Hulk, You're BATMAAAAN!" I drew out the word. Everyone thought it was so funny and ironic that they were all vampires and that vampires were associated with bats.

"Anyways…" I changed the subject, trying to keep them from exploding with laughter, "This one has a bat too." I winced as I gave him the Aiden shirt. He smiled at me and gave me a quick embrace. "Thank you Stephanie." He said. In the blink of an eye, he had put the Aiden shirt on.

I sighed; everyone gave me a hug as they went back to their own rooms. I guess shopping did pay off.

* * *

_**Wednesday June 16, 2038. **__**8:12 a.m. **__(Stephanie POV)_

I was sitting in the backseat of Emmet's Escalade with two humans; Andy and his friend Will.

I was glad Jasper and Emmet had come, without them—we'd be moving stuff for hours!

When we'd finally reached the house in Hillsboro, it was on one side of a cul-de-sac. We pulled up into the driveway that Will pointed to and everyone started to get out.

The Escalade was _big_, and I am _not_ kidding when I say BIG. It was a three feet drop to the ground. It was a MONSTER!

And _of course_, my clumsiness caused me to fall when I started to get out. Emmet saw it out of the corner of his eye and was at my side, he had come at vampire speed.

Thank god humans were so slow; they thought their minds were just playing tricks on them. Once I got out, I knew I was pretty red.

Emmet and Jasper were around me, whispering with me. Making sure I was okay, asking me if I needed something to eat or drink. I kept reassuring them that I was fine.

Then Will started to introduce me to his cousin.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Alexander." He said quietly.

I stiffened and tensed.

It was him.

The one I'd talked to last night.

He'd called me beautiful.

Who was he?

"No." I whispered unbelievably, to quiet for the humans.

Jasper chuckled at my little outburst, he'd read the IM too. I glared at him as much as I could, but there was no way I could be mad at Jasper.

"Hi," I said weakly. I didn't dare look up at him; I didn't want him to see me blush. Then the awkward silence ensued. Thank god for Andy.

"So, We gonna move or what?" he asked cheerfully.

Soon after, we picked up boxes and moved them from inside the house to the moving van.

Jasper and Emmet and I all had vampire strength so we moved the big things. But the humans didn't know that. I laughed from time to time—finding it ironic that I was stronger than a human male.

After two hours, we had to fake exhaustion. The humans looked like they'd had enough. Maybe too much—all except for Alexander. All during the time that we were moving, I kept trying to sneak glances at him. So far, he hadn't noticed me. I think…or at lease I hope.

Emmet really had to pee, so he'd gone inside. Will was with Andy, searching for drinks, and Jasper was on the phone with the family.

Then I realized. I was _alone_, with_ Alexander_. Oh. _My_. Gosh.

"Looks like I got my wish." He said. My jaw dropped.

I turned around to face him fully, and he took off his fedora. Then he removed his sunglasses.

Apparently Alexander was the guy I stared at yesterday at the mall.

"It was _you_?" I asked him, I must have looked sick because his expression grew worried.

"The whole time," he answered. That made me blush terribly red. "And I _still_ think you're beautiful." He added. I heard the hope and sincerity in his voice, as well as felt them coming off in waves.

I finally looked up at him.

* * *

_**10:32 a.m.**__(Alexander POV)_

When she looked up at me I saw many different emotions.

First and foremost, she was shocked and surprised. Secondly, she was shy and embarrassed. Then I could see the happiness and joy.

She smiled a shy smile and pretended like I didn't just call her beautiful.

"So, where are you moving?" She asked casually, trying to revert the subject.

"Forest Grove, near _you_." I grinned, that hit her. She gasped.

"Really? You mean like just in town or like neighbors! Ohmygosh! If we were neighbors I bet I could get you to come to Alaska with my family. And we could hang out everyday…" She trailed off, realizing she was babbling.

"I'm sorry; I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous." She hung her head.

"I make you _nervous_?" I found that amusing.

"What?! Nooo. No, No, No. I'm just…nervous that if I mess up this first impression, we won't be close neighbors." She covered it up really well.

"Oh, that's disappointing." I tried to look sad; which wasn't very difficult since she obviously didn't think I was worth anything.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it that way! I like you, I really do! In fact—" She was stopped when Jasper's hand clamped over her mouth.

"In fact, she wished to see you yesterday at 11:11. She likes you very much, as a friend and she'd really like to get to know you. Being neighbors is really exciting to her." He finished.

Stephanie's eyes were huge. She seemed mad.

* * *

_**10:38 a.m. **__(Stephanie POV)_

_Why?_

Why would Jasper do that to me?

Did he hate me that much?

_Did he not want me in the family anymore? _

I wanted to feel angry and I wished that I wanted to kill Jasper. But I didn't. _Not at all. _

Instead I felt betrayed and abandoned.

Tears started to flow from my eyes; I tore away from Jasper and ran away. Crying too much to care whether I ran human speed or vampire speed.

Nothing mattered anymore. Jasper didn't want me in the family. He didn't love me anymore.

I wanted to run, run so fast that I couldn't see or hear a thing. So I jumped onto the roof tops and _Ran_.

I ran past the streets of Tanasbourne, past Hillsboro, I finally stopped when I realized I was lost. I was in a small forested area somewhere. It was there that I sat on the ground and wished to die.

* * *

_**10:40 a.m.**__(Jasper POV)_

_Oh no._ I had messed up. I had meant to help her with her words. But instead I had hurt her.

Before she even _started _to cry, I could feel her emotions. She felt betrayed, but even more strongly—abandoned.

Tears welled up in the eyes of my sister that I loved very dearly, I now regretted my actions. She broke away from me and ran away, in between of vampire and human speed.

Alexander just stared after her, worried, shocked, and scared.

My heart that had stopped beating a long, long time ago, felt like it was breaking in my cold, hard body.

I cried in pain and Emmet came running out.

"Jasper! Are you okay? What happened? Where's Stephanie?!" He asked me very softly, seeing that I was in pain.

"I hurt her Em, I hurt her so much. She felt like I abandoned her. She feels like I don't love her anymore. Em! What do I do? I love her so much, second to Alice! I can't lose her, she's like my own daughter as well as Edward's! I don't care if she's my niece, daughter or sister. I can't lose her Em! I CAN'T LOSE HER!" I screamed again.

Emmet picked me up and turned to Alex who was the only one there, frozen in shock and in fear.

"Alexander. Please, promise me that you'll keep our secret. I promise to explain everything the next time we meet. But please, don't tell anyone anything strange about the Cullen's." He said to the boy.

The young human only nodded. Then I made Emmet turn so I could face him.

"I messed up. But if you ever want to see her again, you will tell no one of us." I pleaded.

"I promise, I will tell no one."

"Thank you." I managed to whisper before Emmet started running, at vampire speed. He followed her scent, up and down streets, on top of buildings until I screamed again.

I could scent what she was feeling.

She wanted to die.

"NO!" I growled and jumped from Emmet's arms. I didn't care if any human saw me. I needed to get to her. I needed to apologize. I needed to keep her safe.

I ran at full speed into the forest, not once leaving the trail of her scent. Soon I stopped. I saw her, crying behind a tree. Her back was to me and she didn't know I was there.

I walked over to her and picked her up in my arms. Then she whispered words that made me want to die again.

"I knew if I wished hard enough, they'd let me die. Now I'm in heaven, back with Jasper who loves me." She whispered. She thought she was dead. She had wanted to die because she thought I didn't love her anymore.

"Stephanie Darling, You're not dead." I whispered, stroking her hair.

"Then this is a stupid dream!" She screamed, that made me wince. She never yelled.

_What had I done?_

"I buried my head in her hair, close to her ear and started to whisper.

"Stephanie. This isn't a dream. _Please_ accept my apology, I only wanted to help but I screwed up instead. _Please_ don't feel abandoned, _please_ don't feel betrayed. I never meant to hurt you. I will _never ever_ hurt you I promise. I love you, I love you _so_ much and I _never_ want to lose you. You are like a daughter to me, and if I lost you…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"No. You're not real!" She screeched. Even though it was painful, I didn't dare move. I couldn't let her go. "If you were real, you wouldn't be here. Because you don't want me! You don't want me in your coven. YOU DON'T WANT ME IN YOUR FAMILY!"

Her words cut into me like a knife.

I saw Emmet approaching, no doubt because he heard her screams.

"Emmet what do I do? She won't believe me! She thinks she's dead!" I cried. I felt lost and desperate. I couldn't lose her, not now. I'd seen what Bella had looked like when Edward left her, I could never live with that if it happened to Stephanie.

"Calm down bro. Try to calm her down too. Then try reasoning with her. I don't know what else we can do." He said putting an arm on my shoulder.

I sat on the hard ground, Stephanie still in my arms. I set her in my lap as I tried to calm us both down. Emmet sat in front of me and kept encouraging me.

"Stephanie?" I tried again.

"Hmm?"

"It's me, Jazz."

Silence…

"Stephanie, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to betray you. Please believe me, I love you _very_ much and I don't want to lose you. You and Alice and the whole family mean more to me than the _whole_ world. Don't leave me, don't leave us, you aren't dead. This isn't a dream. Stephanie." I begged.

She was crying again, at least she wasn't catatonic. I hugged her very tightly as she sobbed into my hair.

"Promise." She choked out.

"What? Anything Stephanie."

"Promise…You…love me. As a sister. Promise me." She pleaded; I saw the despair in her eyes.

"I promise sweetheart. I promise. I promise so badly." I repeated this many times.

Soon she stared to whisper.

"He loves me. He doesn't want me to leave. He wants me to be his sister." She chanted, trying to convince herself.

I looked up at Emmet helplessly. He gave me a hug while I was still holding my crying sister and laid his arm on my shoulder comfortingly as we made our way home.

* * *

_Ohmygosh._ ALdhs;dfsi!! I **cried **while I was Writing that. XD

**_Note:_** More reviews More story. I see the hits, even if you're just reading this chapter as a continuation of the beginning. Please take a minute to send in a teeny weeny or ginormous review. ;)

**_Please Review!_**


	6. Nail That Jelly!

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. Whatsoever. It is all owned by the genius we all know and love, Stephanie Meyer. I only Own Stephanie Aiette Cullen, Alexander Dominic Taylor and My Glow in the dark Jelly Tree :**

* * *

_**Into The Night –Chapter six**_

_**Tuesday June 15, 2038 10:43 a.m.**__ (Alexander POV)_

Oh My gosh.

What did I just witness?

It all happened so fast.

First, I was talking to Stephanie—she was embarrassed. Then her brother came up and tried to help her with her words.

Stephanie mistook her brother's actions. She thought he hated her.

Who could anyone _ever_ dislike – so much as _hate_ her?

I was rooted to the ground in shock.

Then she ran away. In that one moment something hit me.

Well two things hit me, one literally, and the other figuratively.

First, I was hit with a wave of pain. It seemed to be emanating from Jasper.

Second, I realized that she wasn't normal. They weren't normal. None of them.

But I still wanted to see her.

I had stayed up at night thinking about her. I had dreamed about her. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Even when I _did_ realize she wasn't normal—that she wasn't human—I _still_ thought about her. Not in the way most people would when they find out someone isn't human.

I wasn't scared at all, well I was slightly. But only because I was worried about Stephanie.

_Stephanie_!

She's gone! She's upset! She's crying somewhere. And I can't do anything to help her!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Emmet spoke to me.

"Alexander. Please, promise me that you'll keep our secret. I promise to explain everything the next time we meet. But please, don't tell anyone anything strange about the Cullen's." He said, his voice straining.

I was still in a daze, so I only nodded.

Then Jasper faced me, from his brother's arms.

"I messed up. But if you ever want to see her again, you will tell no one of us." He looked at me with such sad eyes.

And in that time I knew.

He wasn't threatening to not let me see Stephanie.

But if anyone found out that they weren't human. Stephanie and the rest of the Cullen's would be forced to leave.

And I would never get the chance to tell her how I felt.

Because after that fateful day at the mall. I knew I was falling, _hard._

I don't know how, because I'd barely even spoken to her. But the way I felt was undeniable.

_I was in love._

* * *

_**1:14 p.m.**__ (Jasper POV)_

After a few hours of trying to comfort my beloved niece, or sister, or whatever she wants to be called, we finally headed home.

She had fallen asleep in my arms while we had ran to Emmet's Escalade.

But not before she had looked at me.

What I saw there, was indescribable.

She looked at me, all sadness gone. When she looked at me, her eyes held forgiveness and love.

I felt happy, but I also felt horrible.

The fact that she was alright was the most comforting.

But to know she'd forgiven me, just like that…Well it made me feel like a monster.

I didn't deserve to be forgiven. I had hurt her terribly.

No doubt Alice would scold me for this.

But Stephanie merely forgave me right away. Or at least right after she stopped thinking it was a dream.

I was so glad that she was okay, but I still felt her pain.

I made a vow then. A vow to _always_ protect her, no matter what. And always explain myself before I did anything rash.

I never wanted to see one of my loved ones hurt again, it was too much pain.

I wanted her to be happy.

"I love you sweetheart. I love you so much. And I promise to never do anything like that again." I whispered to her sleeping form.

She must have not been asleep because she spoke to me.

"I know what you're feeling. And yes you do deserve forgiveness. Because you are my family and I love you so much."

If I could cry, I'd be bawling.

"No, I hurt you so much. I never want to cause you pain again." I whispered so softly.

"You won't. I forgive you. Now you need to forgive yourself." Those were her last words before she nodded off again.

She sounded like Carlisle as she said that.

I looked at her while she slept; she was like a silent angel. Her dark, coffee colored hair fell in front of her face, out of impulse I put it back to where it belonged.

I sighed.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Then I heard it. A soft mumble, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Jazz…forgive yourself."

At first I thought she was awake, but I realized she was speaking in her sleep.

Even in her subconscious, she was thinking of only me. Not herself.

"So much like her mother." I whispered.

Emmet turned to look at me from the front seat.

"She's right though Jasper. She's forgiven you. Now it's your turn."

_**11**__**:03 p.m. **_

When I got home, Bella and Edward rushed out to reach their daughter.

I had been holding her in my arms —bridal style— but I now handed her to Edward as quickly as possible.

I felt his fury, his anger. And I knew he would soon try to kill me, or at least hurt me.

And I chose to do nothing about it.

I was going to stand there and let him hurt me.

I deserved it.

_I'm so sorry Edward. I don't know what I was thinking. It's all my fault. I know you're her father but I love her just as much as you do. She's already forgiven me and keeps asking me to stop punishing myself. But I won't allow that. I deserve everything that will happen to me._

I whispered in my mind so he could hear me.

I knew I couldn't trust my voice. It was very probable that it would crack if I even tried to speak.

Soon, Alice ran out and ran into my arms. She was feeling extremely sympathetic.

I hugged her oh-so-tightly. Not wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I should have seen it coming, If I hand I could have war—"

I soon cut her off by pressing a finger on her lips.

She understood; I couldn't bear to talk about anything.

In a moment, it was just Bella, and I. With a sleeping Stephanie in her arms.

"Jasper, This isn't your fault. She's a teenager; They're usually melo-dramatic," She whispered. I guess she was trying to comfort me.

"Bella; I've hurt your daughter. Why aren't you angry?" I asked, confused.

"For two reasons. Number one; you did not hurt my daughter. She's here, she's healthy. She's forgiven you and is all better. Just tired. Number two; Jasper—you of all people should know I am not one to get angry easily. Well at least not to people my daughter cares immensely about." She gave me a sad smile.

"Edward has forgiven you. He forgave you as soon as he saw your face."

_Did I really look that bad?_

"He's not here because he knows this is a mother's job." She explained to me.

She took my hand—not something she would normally do—and grasped it tightly.

"She really cares about you, that's all. She doesn't want you to ever leave her. You're practically her brother, almost her second father. But Edward would never admit that. He's got too much pride." She rolled her eyes and smiled a real smile this time.

"Jasper; Stop beating yourself up. Everything's fine. We're all okay, including my daughter." She looked at me as if she didn't know what to do with me. "You are such a worry-wart. If nothing's wrong, suck It up!" She chided me.

"_Grr_." I mumbled.

"That a boy! See?" She whispered.

Stephanie began to stir.

She opened her sapphire eyes wide.

"Jasper!" She cried and threw herself at me.

I stiffened. But it wasn't sadness or pain that I felt coming from her.

It was joy.

"Hey there, sweetheart." I brushed my fingers on her hair as she hugged me. She was so small compared to me; her head only reached my chest.

I was 6'2" and she was 5'1". Just a mere one-and-a-half inches smaller than my Alice.

"Morning!" She smiled sweetly.

"Stephanie, I think you must have lost track of time. It's only about midnight. The sun won't be up for at least five more hours." I explained to her slowly.

"I know silly, But you are the sunshine of my life." She giggled.

"You read that on a card in Borders," I accused her gently.

"But it was so cute, I just _had_ to use it!" She looked up at me, her eyes wide and innocent.

I heard Bella try to muffle a giggle.

"I'll be right back. I'll also send Edward here in the next few hours. Let me just turn him into mush." She smiled. Then she leaned up to whisper in my ear. "Alice knows you need to spend time with Stephanie; she sees…well you probably can't leave stephanie for the next week at the longest." She smiled nervously before speeding away.

"Would you like to go back to sleep?" I asked the sweet, innocent angel sitting beside me.

"No, I'm not sleepy at all. That long nap really woke me up." She admitted, scrunching up her nose.

"Hey! Now I can stay up all night just like you!" She cried, her face glowed with happiness.

"I suppose you're right," I smiled lightly back.

"Jazz, can you promise me one more thing today?"

"Anything, sweetheart." I complied.

"Promise me that you'll forget this and let it go." It wasn't a question, and it wasn't quite a request. It was more of a command.

"You know I can't do th—"

"Yes you can!

"It's impossible Stephanie, I can't let it go that easily." I looked down, not wanting to look at her eyes. I knew it hurt her when I didn't comply; but i couldn't forgive myself...

"Nothing's impossible" She growled in defiance as she turned away from me.

"Try nailing jelly to a tree…" I muttered.

She stood then, her back to me. I looked up at her, startled at her sudden flame.

"I…I'll bet you." She whispered.

"Bet me what?" I asked warily.

"If I can nail jelly to a tree, then you have to pretend this never happened, let it go and forgive yourself." She gritted her teeth and balled up her fists.

_Why was she so furious all of a sudden?_

"Fine," I accepted, merely to humor her.

She turned to face me then, her face fixated in a scowl.

"Let's go." She started to walk in the direction of the house.

About a hundred feet away from the place where we had been; she suddenly stopped and whipped around to face me.

But this time all traces of anger were gone and she was smiling sweetly once again.

The way her eyes turned up; she almost seemed a part asian. I wonder what her father had looked like.

"Race you," she giggled and took off.

It took me but a moment to catch up to her. We then ran towards the house.

When we were thirty feet away, she came to a sudden halt—causing be to fly past her. I wheeled around and ran back to her.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Stay here," She insisted quietly. She was so excited.

I nodded my head and waited in the dark as she ran into the house.

* * *

_**1:18 a.m.**__ (Sephanie POV)_

I giggled as I ran into the house and called everyone to attention.

"Hey everybody! Can you come here a minute?" I called just loud enough for their sensitive ears to hear me.

Alice was already there for me, she had foreseen my plan and she loved it.

Mommy and Daddy came down, Daddy had read Alice's mind and he had told Mommy.

Emmet and Rose walked in slowly, smiling goofy grins.

I guess I knew what they had been up to…

_Eww._

Carlisle and Esme ran in swiftly; holding hands.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. My brilliant daughter just has a plan to humiliate our brother." Mommy giggled mischeviously and her eyes were cunning, conniving, evil little things.

"Ooh she scares me," I heard Emmet whisper to his wife. I turned around just in time to see Rosalie smack him on the arm and grin wickedly at my Mommy.

Who knows what they had done to poor Jasper over the years.

That sweet, gullible, naive little coward.

"I already know what I'm doing I just came back to get a nail, glow in the dark paint and a faithful audience." I smiled.

"Alice, stop keeping me out! I want to see," Daddy begged her.

That was new, Daddy _never_ begged. I guess he really loved watching his brother get humiliated.

"Follow me everybody," I smiled and led them to where Jasper was waiting for me.

He looked at me curiously, his eyes asking _What are you up to?_

I walked up to a large tree and beckoned for Jasper to come over. I held up the nail and pounded on it with my fist and dragged it slowly to form a 'J', then an 'E' then the two 'L's and I felt Jasper's horror.

I finished the 'Y' and took the glowing paint. I smeared it in the dents I left in the tree's bark.

You could see the word 'Jelly' spelled out clearly in the middle of the tree.

I turned to look at Jasper's expression and saw his jaw drop.

"Catching flies?" I asked him.

He looked blank.

Was he angry at me?

Then he picked my up by the waist and spun me around in the air while I squealed in pleasure.

"Faster! Spin me faster!" I giggled, just like I had when I was five.

"Fine, you win. You clever child." And his laughter erupted around the clearing.

The sound was so beautiful and it made me extremely happy.

* * *

_**1:32 a.m.**__ (Jasper POV)_

When she nailed 'Jelly' to that tree. I was just about gowing with pride. My little girl—oops, I mean Edward's little girl—was so clever; I really wish she was my baby girl.

I stiffened as I remembered Edward could hear my thoughts and I apologized a couple times before he walked up and placed his hand on my shoulder as if to say "It's Okay."

* * *

OMFiahlsf.

**Note**: I'm So sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was in Korea. You have to spend time with family You know?

**_Read & Review._** Seriously. I see all your hits. Why can't you take two seconds to say something? Even if it's only one sentence--I'd be Happy.


	7. Early Morning Excitement

**_Disclaimer: I own Nada. Apart from Stephanie and Alexander.  
_I would like to dedicate this to DazzleMe14. For the review that made me smile.**  
**"love the story, its so cute.:3 and the part w/ the fruit vampires was so hilarious. i was cracking up. :D please write more!"**

* * *

_**Into The Night –Chapter Seven**_

_**ThursdayJune 17, 2038 2:22 a.m.**__ (Alexander POV)_

I had been awake for a couple of hours now.

Mulling over yesterday's events.

Three things kept coming back to mind.

One; The beautiful girl who blushed at me so many times the day before and who had babbled nervously when she was around me.

Two; The swiftness her and her brothers had ran. It was so fast that I barely saw them; they had been like a blur.

And third of all; the conversation I kept recalling.

'"_I'm sorry; I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous." She hung her head._

"_I make you __nervous__?" I found that amusing._

"_What?! Nooo. No, No, No. I'm just…nervous that if I mess up this first impression, we won't be close neighbors." She covered it up really well._

"_Oh, that's disappointing." I tried to look sad; which wasn't very difficult since she obviously didn't think I was worth anything._

"_Oh no! I didn't mean it that way! I like you, I really do! In fact—" She was stopped when Jasper's hand clamped over her mouth._

"_In fact, she wished to see you yesterday at 11:11. She likes you very much, as a friend and she'd really like to get to know you. Being neighbors is really exciting to her." He finished.'_

She was nervous around me, she liked me, and she had wished to see me.

That last thought made me squirm with pleasure.

I logged onto my AIM, clinging to some small hope that she'd be online.

But of course she wasn't. I mean, who would be online this early in the morning?

I left an away message with a sigh. It read:

_There's only one person in the world that I want to talk to. Aїette, please…Talk to me._

I left it there, turned my sound way up and lay down on my bed.

I wanted to talk to her so badly. Why was I feeling so pressed to speak with her?

Suddenly a beep came from my computer.

_Stephiepoo3 Would like to chat with you. Press one to accept, two to reject._

I practically threw myself at my laptop before pressing one and settling down with it on my bed.

"Hmmm, Desperate much?" I mumbled to myself.

_AlexXander Has signed in._

_Stephiepoo3 Has signed in._

_Stephiepoo3: Hello._

_AlexXander: Yo. _

_Stephiepoo3:What are you up to?_

_AlexXander: I'm just dreaming about the most beautiful creature I have ever seen._

_Stephiepoo3: And who might that be?_

_AlexXander: You, of course._

_Stephiepoo3: …_

_AlexXander: You're blushing aren't you?_

_Stephiepoo3: Yes…_

_AlexXander: That's nice to know._

_Stephiepoo3: Hmph._

_AlexXander: __What? Getting sick of me so soon?_

_Stephiepoo3: No no! Not in the least!_

_AlexXander: __You mean that?_

_Stephiepoo3: One hundred percent._

_AlexXander: __You have no idea how happy that makes me._

_Stephiepoo3: Actually, I do. _

_AlexXander: How so?_

_Stephiepoo3: You remember that I'm not…normal?_

_AlexXander: Yes. But that hasn't made a difference to me._

_Stephiepoo3: You sure? I'm not human._

_AlexXander: Yes, I still think you're perfect._

_Stephiepoo3: Well, Since I'm not normal…I have a special power._

_AlexXander: What can you do?_

_Stephiepoo3: I can sense people's feelings._

_AlexXander: …_

_Stephiepoo3: Still accept me as your friend?_

_AlexXander: Definitely._

_Stephiepoo3: You're the only human who's ever known; I thought for sure you'd shy away._

_AlexXander: I don't get shy. _

_Stephiepoo3: Oh really?_

_AlexXander: Only around you._

_Stephiepoo3:…_

_AlexXander: Blushing again?_

_Stephiepoo3: Yes…_

_AlexXander: :_

_Stephiepoo3:When are you moving to Forest grove?_

_AlexXander: Wait, can I call you?_

_Stephiepoo3: You don't have my number._

_AlexXander: Can I have it then?_

_Stephiepoo3: Yes Yes. -_

_AlexXander: …What is it?_

_Stephiepoo3: oh! 202-316-7503_

_AlexXander: May I call you?_

_Stephiepoo3: Would you really?_

_AlexXander: Of course._

_AlexXander: I'm going to call now; so I'll sign off._

_AlexXander has Signed off._

I was thrilled.

I had gotten her number!

I wasted no time to dial—so desperate to hear her beautiful voice.

I dialed 301-316-75003.

Damn! I pressed the 0 too hard.

My fingers were trembling now.

I tried again and this time I screwed up by punching in 361 instead of 316.

Finally, on my third try, I managed to dial the right number.

It rang once, twice, three times.

I sighed.

Of course, she didn't truly care.

Then my spirits soared because a voice spoke on the other line.

"_Hello?"_ It was sweet and quiet and shy.

"Stephanie," I breathed.

"_Alexander,"_ She whispered softly.

"So, What are you doing at the moment." I asked casually.

"_Uhm…_" She seemed caught off guard. _"What?"_

"I asked you what you were doing at the moment." I repeated patiently.

"_I'm hyperventilating."_ She answered casually, as if it were nothing.

"Are you okay?" I asked urgently.

"_Yes, I'm fine. It's just—I've never talked to a guy other than Andy and my brothers. It's a new experience."_ She explained.

"Do I still make you nervous?" I asked with amusement coloring my tone.

"_Yes, extremely."_ She answered honestly.

"How come? Any particular reason?"

"_I'm super self-conscious and I don't want to make a fool of myself while I'm speaking with you_." She whispered shyly.

"How would that happen?"

"_Well, I don't want you to think I'm weird. I want you to like me. And I don't want to stop talking to you."_ She said very quickly, it was hard for me to concentrate on her words.

"I don't think you're weird at all; I think you're perfect. I already like you. And I won't stop talking to you." I assured her.

"_Promise_?" She breathed.

"I promise." I answered, even I heard the sincerity in my voice.

"_Oh Goodie,"_ She giggled like a seven-year-old.

"You have the sweetest laugh I've ever heard." I complimented her.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Blushing?" I asked.

"_Mhmm_." She sounded like she was smiling.

"The color your cheeks turn when you blush is beautiful. It really brings out your eyes. And your eyes; they sparkle like sapphires glinting in the sun."

"_You are _such_ a suck up."_ She said matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm serious. I've never lied to a girl; and I could never dream of lying to you. Partly because you can probably use your super power to tell when I'm lying. But I've never even had a girlfriend." I confessed.

"_Never_?" She whispered, I heard her sympathy for me.

"Nope, but that's okay. I've met someone I quite like." I said confidently.

"_Oh_," I practically heard her heart break. "_That's_ _wonderful_," She added quickly.

She masked her sadness very well. She wanted me to be happy, she put me before herself and she barely knew me.

"Yes, yes it is. Because she's very beautiful and is very sweet. Even though I just met her very recently; I think I'm In very deep now." I told her.

"_That's_ _wonderful_," She repeated again.

"Do you happen to be interested in anyone at the moment?" I asked, hopeful.

"_Yes; but I've recently found out that the feeling wasn't mutual. And he was so gorgeous too."_ She finished quietly.

"Oh? What did you like about him?"

"_He was nice to me, he complimented me generously, he was gorgeous as I said, he was tall and he seemed virtuous. And as soon as I sme—"_ But she cut herself off.

"As soon as you what?" I prompted her.

"_I'm debating whether or not to tell you. It isn't normal. It isn't human…"_ She mused.

"Try me. I won't run away. You're like a drug and I'm hooked." I paused. "Eww, that was so cheesy."

I heard her try to stifle a giggle.

"See, I knew you could laugh again. It sounds like tinkling bells."

"_It wasn't cheesy. That's how my Daddy once referred to my Mommy long ago. He said she was his brand of heroin and they haven't been separated since._" She told me with such passion, such emotion.

"I wonder how often a deep love like that appears…" I mused.

"_Oh, I bet individuals feel it often_; _it's just the one who they feel for don't see it the same way."_ She explained. "_Because I see it every day. I'm technically a_ modern _cupid. If I see two people that are truly in love I can put them together. I can see people's soul mates._" sense She explained slowly.

"Hmmm. That's interesting. But what were you saying before about something you did that wasn't human?"

"_Well, as soon as I… _smelled_ this guy, my senses kind of heightened. The Mall was gone and so was Jasper; I just saw _him_. Then I snapped out of it and went home."_ She sighed sadly.

"Mall you say?"

I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"This guy wouldn't happen to be oh, say…me?" I asked hesitantly.

There was complete silence at the other end of the phone. I thought she hung up on me. But then she whispered so softly I could barely hear her.

"_Yes_." She said in a small voice.

"Well, the girl I like is beautiful, clumsy, blushes often and is on the phone with me right now." I whispered gently.

"_Me_?" She asked softly.

"Definitely you." I assured her.

* * *

_**2:46 a.m. (**__Stephanie__POV__**)**_

_He_ Had Called.

And _He_ had complimented me.

And then _He_ said he _liked_ me.

_He liked me_.

* * *

_**2:47 a.m.**__ (Alexander POV)_

_She liked me. _

As I liked her.

I was probably the second happiest person in the world right now. Second to Her. Because I heard her joy and happiness from over the phone. It flooded out and overpowered me.

I felt strangely overjoyed and relieved.

Soon I realized I was still on the phone with her.

"Thank you," I closed my eyes as I spoke.

"_For what?"_ She asked, confused.

"For making me one of the happiest people on earth at the moment. For making me feel whole. For giving me so much joy." I answered.

"_You've given me exactly what you've said I've given you."_ She said gratefully.

"Oh, I have news. I _will_ actually be your neighbor. I'm moving into the house down the street of yours." I told her excitedly.

"_Really_?" The excitement caught her too. "_You're moving in down the mountain?"_

"Yep," I paused. "And what's even better is that I get the house practically to myself. My parents have so much work to do; they're going to be staying in the city most of the time so they asked me to get to know my neighbors." I explained.

"_Jasper_!" She called. "_He's going to be our neighbor_!" I heard her squeal happily.

"_May I speak with him?"_ I heard a lower voice ask.

"_Hold on,"_ she came back to me. _"Would you mind talking to my brother, he would just like to say a few words."_ She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that would be great." I answered.

"_Alexander, I would like to thank you so much. I am so grateful to you. For two reasons. One, you have not yet told anyone of our secret and two; you have made my sister so happy. Thank you_." He said in his devastatingly beautiful voice.

"My pleasure," I agreed.

"_She's impatient to talk to you, we'll be in touch_." And I heard him hand the phone to her.

"Hello again," I said cheerily.

"_Hi_," She said shyly.

"Are we _still_ shy?" I teased.

"_Yes, very."_ She admitted.

"Please don't be." I asked, then I had an idea.

"Hey, My birthday is the day after tomorrow."

_"Oh my goodness! I have to get you a present!"_ She exclaimed.

"No, that's not necessary. I wouldn't want you to spend money on me. Just…"

"_Just what?"_ She asked.

"Would you promise me something?" I asked hesitantly.

"_Anything_," She whispered to me.

"Will you promise me that you'll go out with me for dinner to celebrate my birthday."

"_Oh my, are you asking me on a date?"_ She teased.

I gulped nervously.

"Yes," I managed to choke out. I was so afraid of rejection.

"_Okay!"_ She said quickly.

"Really? You're sure?" I asked, not wanting to force her.

_"Yes, I really want to."_ She persisted.

"Okay, well you must be needing sleep. I wouldn't want you to feel tired on my account."

_"Aww, but I'm not tired!"_ She yawned and said "_Oops_."

I chuckled softly.

"That just proves you are." I smiled.

"_Fine; I'll go to sleep."_ She grumbled. Not wanting to leave her thinking of me as a tyrant I changed my tone.

"Sweet Dreams, Stephanie."

"Nighty Night," She said reluctantly.

"I'll pick you up around five," I informed her.

"Bye," She choked out. Then she seemed to calm down and speak again. "Je t'adore beaucoup; dormes bien et je te souhaite des beaux rêves." She whispered.

"What? What's that mean?" I asked hurriedly.

I heard her sweet laugh once more before she hung up.

_What did that mean?_

I went back to my laptop and searched her words.

When I finally translated all the French I got 'I like you a lot; Sleep well and I hope you have sweet dreams.'

* * *

Flooooooooffy. XD

**Note:** New Poll is on my profile, it's about my next story. So...Go vote! Please.

_**Please Review.**_


	8. Sex, SpeedShopping and Sleep Overs

_**I own nada. Don't own Stores, brands, prducts, characters. I own only my OC's. Alex, Stephanie, Andy, Leah.**_

* * *

Into The Night—Chapter Eight

_**Friday June 18, 2038 12:13 p.m.**__ (Stephanie POV)_

We were all going to be at my house; by we I meant Leah, Andy and I.

My two best friends were sleeping over for the night and I was really happy about that.

Even if it _was_ a regular event. I mean, we had sleep-over's like this every two weeks. And we switched houses each week.

It was my turn this fortunate weekend. And every weekend that it was my turn; I called a family meeting.

"Everyone," I started; knowing that they'd assemble right away. "We need another family discussion." I heard moans all around me as I closed my eyes.

"It is again our turn to host my fortnight-ly sleepover. As you all know, I always ask you to be on your best behavior. Now; if some of you would listen to me more; then we wouldn't have to keep having this conversation." I looked at Emmet.

"Why do you always look at me?" He complained.

"Because you are the main source of trouble in this family my dear Uncle Emmet." I explained. "You know I love you; but sometimes you can be so childish!" I could hear the subtle whine in my voice.

"But Jasper totally messes with my emotions!" He countered with wide eyes.

"Yes, yes he does." I turned to the person in question. "And you! No messing with me, my friends, Emmet or anyone's emotions for that matter!" I scolded.

I could feel his hurt.

Had I been too harsh? _Oops_.

"Please," I added quickly.

I felt his relief instantly.

"Yes Stephanie." He complied.

"Thanks Jazz." I grinned.

There was only one more thing I had to address.

"And absolutely no sex." I said firmly. I let that set in for a moment.

_**BAM!**_ I felt like I'd run into a wall.

_Uh oh. JASPER!_

If I felt like I had run into a wall; then Jasper…

I grabbed my iPhone and pressed record just in time to see Jasper fall flat on his back. The poor thing had been standing instead of sitting on the couch.

I sighed before I stopped recording and walked over to help him up.

"We really need to figure out a way to prevent this from happening," I muttered to him.

"But back to the matter at hand. I repeat: NO SEX FOR THE NEXT 24 HOURS!" I yelled.

They looked at me, appalled; their mouths wide open.

"But why sweetheart?" My mother asked.

_Ewww._

This is _so_ not a comfortable conversation.

"Because you are all _loud_ when you have sex. You bang around on the furniture in the late hours of the night. And you can't do that when my friends are in this household!"

Oh no. _Anger_.

RUN! I screamed to myself but noooo; by body had _no_ sense of self-preservation _what_soever.

"Alright fine! I have a compromise!" I squealed as Emmet neared me.

They looked at me expectantly.

"You can have sex; just not in the house. Garage; meadow; yard; hot spring…" I trailed off.

I distinctly saw my family relax.

Soon, they started drifting away again, but Alice towed me to her room.

"Your friends will be here in two and a half hours. That leaves us two hours and ten minutes at the Streets of Tanasbourne if I drive one-hundred-and-twenty miles per hour…" She mused.

_Uh oh._

"Uhm, Alice what are you planning?" I asked nervously.

"Shopping of course, Honey." She looked at me helplessly.

I gulped.

"Want me to come?" Jasper winced as he asked.

"No; don't sacrifice yourself. I'll be fine. I like to shop…Remember?" I tried to sound convincing.

He knew my true emotions and put a comforting arm on my shoulder.

I decided to accept my fate and I climbed directly into My sister's newly acquired Silver Maserati Gran Turismo where I waited for her.

In moments, she had climbed into the driver's seat and we were speeding off to The Streets Of Tanasbourne.

"What exactly are we getting?" I asked cautiously.

"Presents of course!" She said matter-of-factly.

I sighed, Ever since our first sleep over, she had made it a big deal to buy the whole family and my two best friends gifts every time it was our turn to have them over.

When we arrived at The Streets Of Tanasbourne; we went straight to Sharper Image.

There, we bought a new PSP for Emmet; a Macbook for Jasper and a Verizon Dare for Andy. Our total came to three-thousand-four-hundred-fifty dollars.

Then we moved onto Macy's where we got Esme a five-thousand dollar gift card; a twill dress coat and Grey V-neck for Edward; a light tan hoodie for Emmet; two blazers for Carlisle; and a pea coat and charcoal sweater for Jasper. There our total was One-thousand-two-hundred-and-seventy dollars.

After Macy's we headed towards Victoria's secret. _Ewww._

We got Mommy, Rose and Alice some lingerie, a dress for rose and a deep neck sweater for her as well. We only spent two-hundred-fifty-five dollars. That was the least we spent at one store today.

REI was next on Alice's mental list. She wanted to prepare for Alaska. There; we bought two pairs of ski's for Carlisle and Esme; seven snowboards for us 'kids'; nine pairs of goggles; a single helmet for me; and a professional first aid kit. No doubt for my expected injuries. We had spent four-thousand-three-hundred-and-sixty dollars.

Our last stop was my favorite of all: Zumiez. I _love_ that store. We bought so many things just for me. A pleather jacket; A navy blue Winchester jacket; Bermuda shorts; a super-light blue snow fleece; a black and purple plaid sweatshirt; a black and pink beanie; a pair of Nike's; a black and white fringe scarf; and a black and fuchsia backpack. And expensive matching jeans for Leah and I. Overall, we spent seven-hundred-and-fifty dollars there.

We were finally done we had spent about ten thousand dollars in one shopping trip.

I was kinda queasy as we got into the car.

And we had shopped so quickly that when we got home; we had half an hour to spare.

Alice spent that time wrapping presents and I spent it getting ready.

We usually had the host set up a few things to choose from. Each of our houses were stocked with three sleeping bags, one of our favorite pillows and one of our favorite plush toys.

_**3:02 p.m.**_

I went down to the kitchen and found Esme sulking; something that wasn't normal.

"Esme? What's wrong?" I asked her, sitting at the stool across from her at the kitchen island.

"Well you know it's not normal for people to come over and you know how I love to cook…I'm just a little upset that I can't cook dinner for you tonight." She admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Oh Esme; you've cooked for them plenty times! And it's not like this is the last sleep over." I assured her. It didn't change much in her appearance so I tried a different approach. "And I promise you can make us one of your extravagant breakfasts tomorrow." I smiled.

She instantly brightened before asking me a serious question.

"What time should I wake you?" She asked lovingly.

"That really depends on when we go to sleep," I answered honestly.

"If you do go to sleep that is!" Daddy called down disapprovingly.

Esme and I rolled our eyes.

"Silly overbearing father." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" He called again, this time in a slightly perturbed voice.

Esme and I giggled quietly.

"Would you call me when Alice begins to vibrate in anticipation?" I asked, knowing that's what she'd do when she was impatient to present the gifts.

"Of course sweetheart," She said warmly.

"Thanks Esme—oops—I mean _Mom_," I smiled. I had to practice because everyone in Forest Grove thought Esme and Carlisle were my parents and Everyone else were my siblings.

She smiled and set to make some of my favorite iced tea. Boricha, or Barley tea…Yummy.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang. I half-ran to get it and I pulled open the door hurriedly.

The person standing in front of me smiled happily as he looked me over.

"Hey Steph, How's it going?" He asked me, amused.

"What? What's wrong with me?" I demanded. "What's so funny?"

He only smiled.

"I'll make you wait on the doorstep until you tell me," I threatened.

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows.

I sighed. He knew me too well.

"No," I hung my head in defeat. "Come in," I said reluctantly.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked, pretending to sound wounded.

"Of course silly!" I laughed.

He let his bags drop on the floor in our foyer and opened his arms wide.

I walked over and gave him a tight hug.

"It's been too long," I commented.

"Steph?" He asked, amused again.

"_Whaaaaat?"_ I drew it out, slightly irritated. I felt Jasper send some calm my way from upstairs, I had to remember to thank him later.

"It's only been three days!" He laughed.

I smacked him lightly on the arm and grimaced.

"Ugh, wipe that smirk off your smug face," I smiled. "Leah's going to be a little late, well actually, a couple hours. She's coming at six." I scrunched up my nose."

"How come?" He asked me, only half-interested.

"Her little sister has a ballet recital." I answered pleasantly.

"Hmm. So what are we—" he scooped me into his arms. "going to do for three hours on our own?" He grinned down at me.

It was so easy to be close to him.

"Oh hey; how's Aurelia? I haven't seen her in a while." I asked about his girlfriend.

He looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Oh…_her_." He said with a disgusted look. "I broke up with her." He grimaced.

"Oh _no_. Are you okay? _Why_?" I was concerned. And not to mention confused. I tilted my head to the side.

I saw a small smile play at his lips.

"Ugh. What is it _this_ time?"

"You _always_ tilt your head to the side when you're confused about something." He smiled.

I looked down; embarrassed.

"Well, the thing is I _should_ have listened to my best friend." He looked at me. "When she told me that girl was _bad_ _news_."

"Well, I know I was the one that warned you; but what did she do, exactly?"

"I found out she was only dating me to get popular at school and she had another boyfriend who lives in her neighborhood." He shrugged.

"Oh…Andy. I'm _so_ sorry." I told him, sympathy coloring my tone.

"It's okay; At least I have my two best girls to help me through it." He grinned as he picked up his stuff and started upstairs to drop it off into the Sleep Over Room.

The Sleep Over Room was one of the empty rooms in our house that we had converted into a room specifically for my fortnight-ly sleep over's.

It was equipped with everything needed for an amazing sleep over.

The walls were cotton candy blue and the carpet and ceiling were cotton candy pink. In one corner there was a bar of a sort with white tiled flooring. There was a mini fridge stocked with soda pop and ice cream. The cupboards held neon bowls and glasses; popcorn kernels and thin mints—my guilty pleasure. The cupboards below the bar counter held our sleeping stuff.

There was also an assortment of candy. Such as Milk Duds; Hershey's chocolate bars; Twizzlers; Starbursts; Reese's cups; lemonheads; Nerds; Airheads; Sour Patch Kids; Tic Tacs; Mentos; Snickers; Hershey Kisses; and Candy Canes.

The rest of the room was simple. On the East Wall there was a large sixty-five inch flat screen television. On the west Wall there was a large, black, squishy couch where we sat to watch the movie. In the middle of the two walls was bare carpet—spare the black coffee table where we set our food and drink—which is where we put our sleeping bags.

The bar area was in the corner of the north wall and the door on the opposite side of the room.

Andy held the door for me to walk in before setting his stuff next to it. There was a small bathroom to the right of the door, it was an extension added when we made the Sleep Over Room.

Andy took all three of our sleeping bags out of the cupboard and started to set them up. I helped him and added the pillows. When we were finished we went over to the rack of DVD's on the wall next to the television and picked out a couple we liked.

This was our decision process. All three of us picked out about two DVD's we felt in the mood to watch. Then we voted.

I chose Step Up 2 and Hellboy. Andy chose Dark Night and Transformers. Leah had called earlier and told me she wanted to watch 27 Dresses and Enchanted.

I gathered all six DVD's and texted Leah: **Go to the bathroom and call me.**

Andy and I sat on the sofa and waited in silence, staring at the phone on the coffee table. I had my own phone line so there was a phone in my room and one in the Sleep Over Room.

When it rang, we both dived for it. I got it before Andy and I smiled smugly before answering.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"_Hey_!" I heard Leah's voice on the other end.

"Hey!" I squealed back. I squealed because someone had poked me in the ribs and was now tickling me. "Hold on," I said breathlessly before putting my hand over the phone.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"I'm trying to worm my way into a conversation here." He said with a pout.

I smiled and put it on speaker.

"_Fi_nally," He emphasized the first syllable.

"_Hey Andy_," Leah laughed.

"Okay, so we have all six movies and we have to vote." I clapped my hands once.

"_What are the choices?"_ Leah asked.

"Okay, I picked Dark Night and Transformers." Andy said loudly.

"I like Transformers," I told him.

"_Me too_," Leah agreed.

"Sweet." He answered. "Steph chose Step Up 2 and Hellboy." He continued.

"_Hmmm…that's a thoughie_." Leah mused.

"I like Hellboy," Andy decided.

"I _really like Step Up 2, but I watched it recently so Hellboy it is_." Leah answered. "_And I chose 27 Dresses and Enchanted."_

Andy groaned. I smiled.

"I don't care which one we watch, they both have James Marsden. He is _so_ dreamy." I said airily.

Andy grimaced and stuck his tongue out at me.

"27 dresses is such a chick flick. I'll take Disney princess any day." He finally said.

"_Kay, I really have to go. See you guys at six."_ Leah said quickly before hanging up.

"You shouldn't have mentioned Disney princess." I moaned.

"And why not?" Andy asked me in a defensive tone.

"Because now Emmet's going to beg to watch it with us." I answered while I closed my eyes and sighed.

I heard him laugh before settling back onto the sofa.

_**4:32 p.m.**_

It was now four thirty.

We had just finished up a game of Disney Princess Tea Party with Emmet to make up for not letting him watch Enchanted with us.

And We _still_ had one and a half hours to waste. What to do?

"Wanna flip channels until we find something?" He seemed to find the answer to my thoughts.

I smiled and handed him the remote.

We mostly like the same channels so he flipped from MTV, MtvU, Mtv2, Fuse, Comedy central, Bravo—for me, National Geographic, Animal Planet, TNT, FX, ABC family, even Disney and Cartoon Network. Finally I stole the remote and went to the on demand setting where I found an episode of Ace Of Cakes and chose that.

We both watched for awhile—but soon we both grew bored and just went off into our own little worlds.

* * *

LadeeDahhh. What did you think? Mmmm?

**Note**: MORE REVIEWS ARE EXPECTED. Geesh. It only takes a couple seconds to write one. Please help my self-esteem, so far only DazzleMe14 has been kind enough to tell me nice things.

**_Please Review!_**


	9. Gay Pride Testified

Into The Night—Chapter Nine

_**Friday June 18, 2038 6:07 p.m.**__ (Stephanie POV)_

It was six o'clock; Leah had just called to let us know she wouldn't be coming tonight. Apparently, during her ballet recital—her little sister Maya broke her ankle.

And Leah's mom wouldn't let her leave the hospital. I guess she doesn't want Leah to care more about _us_ than her _family_.

"So it's just you and me tonight." I sighed as I closed my cell phone.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked me, curious as always.

"Maya broke her ankle and Leah's mom won't let het leave." I made a face.

"Hmmm. That's okay. Will your Parents mind or should I call my mom?" He asked, not wanting to upset my family.

"Stay here, I'll go ask." I assured him.

I raced to my _real_ Mommy and Daddy's room.

"Mom? Dad? Leah can't come, so it'll jus be me and Andy…is that okay with you?" I cringed, ready for an explosion.

I opened my eyes a crack to see Mommy giving Daddy a pleading look.

"You're so _young_; I don't want anything to happen…" She explained.

"I think she'll be fine," Daddy interjected.

Mommy and I both looked at him, our eyes wide with shock.

"_Go_," He insisted, shooing me off.

I kissed him on the cheek and raced back to the Sleepover Room.

* * *

_**6:10 p.m.**__ (Bella POV)_

"_Edward_!" I hissed.

He just smiled at me; something seemed to be amusing him.

"What's so funny?" I asked dejectedly, upset because for the first time, he hasn't agreed with me on something so little—So logical. Especially about our daughter and _boys_.

_He's usually the overbearing, over-protective one._

"Hmph," I narrowed my eyes and looked away from his general direction.

"Bella darling, you and I both know that I am over-protective of our daughter…" He trailed off as he hugged my waist from behind.

"And?" I said assertively.

"And I can read this boys mind…" He continued as he trailed butterfly kisses down the length of my throat.

"And?" I repeated.

"And our daughter is in for a surprise." I felt him smile against my neck.

I whirled around in the blink of an eye.

"What kind of a surprise?" I said through gritted teeth.

When it came to my daughter's innocence, I was very touchy.

"Well, he's going to tell her something tonight…" I could tell he was holding back a smile.

"How can you smile in a time like this?!" I almost yelled.

"Because, this boy is going to tell her that he's gay." He said matter-of-factly.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"You know, if you weren't a vampire—that wouldn't be so attractive." My husband smiled.

If I was still human, I would have been blushing scarlet.

I playfully punched him and danced down to our kitchen where Esme was making snacks for me beloved daughter and her friend.

* * *

_**6:20 p.m. **__(Stephanie POV)_

"I'm back," I sang loudly as I balanced a tray of snacks in one hand and two bottles of soda in the other.

When Andy saw me, he rushed over to help me carry the stuff over to the coffee table.

I smiled thankfully and plopped myself onto the sofa, grabbing a bottle of Dr.

Pepper and taking a sip.

Andy sat next to me, unusually tense.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, looking at the food to see if something was missing.

"No, I just…j-just have something _important_ to t-tell you," He answered, not meeting my eyes.

_Oh no. _

"What's up?" I asked hesitantly, hoping it wasn't what I feared.

"W-well…I…" He stuttered.

"You what?" I prompted him quietly.

"I-I'm gay," He said in the quietest voice I had ever heard.

I stared at him for a few seconds before recovering. I was more relieved than shocked, I thought he had been about to say that he liked me.

"Oh, well. Did you think I'd have a problem with that?" I asked, slightly irked that he hadn't told me earlier.

"I didn't know. I trust you—I really do. But I was just so…afraid." He confessed.

I smiled and scooted over to him before embracing him in a big hug.

"No matter what, I still love you." I told him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yep, Best friends forever." He agreed.

"Pinky promise?" I asked, like a child.

"Of course," and we linked pinkies.

It did make me slightly sad, knowing I would have to do one of two things after our last year of highschool.

One choice was to say my father had gotten a new job, causing me to move to a foreign country.

The other one was to trust him not to tell anyone our secret and tell him my family was a coven of vampires. Hoping he wouldn't run away screaming his head off.

I sighed, and he noticed.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, concerned for me.

"Nope, just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular." I answered with a grin. "Let's watch our movies!" I added.

He popped in Enchanted and sat back on the couch with me, covering us both with a blanket and settling in with his bottle of Dr. Pepper.

Halfway through the movie, I felt something poke me in the ribs, causing me to jump.

"Hey!" I squealed.

"Yes?" Andy answered innocently.

"What was that for?" I inquired.

"You were spacing out, I can tell. Whenever you do, your eyes aren't focused and you look in the general direction of the ceiling." He stated, quickly.

"Yeah, I guess I was. But I was mainly thinking again."

"What was it about this time?" He asked, curious again.

I shook my head, refusing to answer.

I heard him gasp and looked over to see his hand over his mouth.

"What?!" I asked, worried.

"You're thinking about a _guy_ aren't you?!" He accused.

"No!" I said too quickly.

"_You are!_ Haha!" he giggled like a little schoolgirl.

I narrowed my eyes and refused to look at him.

"Oh _no_," he said, amused again.

"What is it this time?"

"It's _him_ isn't it?" He asked, more sweetly this time.

"_Him_ who?" I asked slowly.

"Dylan's cousin. Alexander."

"What? Nooo—" He cute me off with a stern look.

"Okay yes," I wrote on a piece of paper, so Daddy wouldn't hear me.

"Why are we writing?!" He wrote.

"My parents might be listening!" I wrote back.

He nodded and then we went back to the movie.

_**1:46 a.m.**_

My Parents had just left the house and were on their way to town. They didn't know that I knew, but I did.

They were going _clubbing_.

Just like they did _every_ other weekend.

I smiled at the thought, thinking that maybe I should go with them sometime.

"Okay, we can talk about him now." Andy spoke from my window where he was peeking through the curtain, watching Daddy's car slink away in the dead of night.

I groaned as he smiled maliciously, he wanted to draw this out as long as possible.

"Let me go to the bathroom and take my hair down." I pleaded.

"Why can't you just do it here? I'm gay, _remember_?" He raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"There are pins in the back that I can't see without a mirror. Plus I need to go check something anyway. Can't I leave you alone for a few minutes?

"Fine," He answered dejectedly.

"Thanks Andykins," I grinned and skipped out of the Sleepover Room.

I raced to Aunt Alice's room first.

"I know you saw it coming and you kept it a secret for that long. Can you keep mine? Please?!" I begged as soon as I burst through the door.

"Of course Silly. Jasper and I aren't the one's who'll slip. It's Emmet you should be worried about. But thankfully, because I love you, I sent him to the club with your parents and Rose to do you a favor." She smiled with her perfect teeth.

"Thank you so much Aunt Alice!" I hugged her as hard as I could, knowing it couldn't hurt her at all.

"You too Jazz," I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and bounded back to my room—taking my hair down in seconds.

"Okay we're clear and I'm ready," I said as I fell onto the couch next to my best friend in the whole wide world.

"Okay, so dish!" He commanded.

I giggled.

"Well, I actually saw him at the mall…And stared at him for _quite a bit_. Then I talked to someone on AIM that same night who happened to be him an—" But I stopped because Andy was now holding back laughter.

"_What_?" I questioned.

"That was my doing. He asked me for your screen name." He smiled and winked at me.

I gasped and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"You scheming little matchmaker. Stop taking over my job!" I scolded playfully, he knew I was usually the reason people got together.

"Well, you play cupid for everyone else all the time. Someone needed to play cupid for you." He said shyly.

"Andy…' I was overcome with emotion. "Thank you," I choked out before a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"It's late, we should go to sleep. My Mom's picking me up at 11:00 tomorrow morning." Andy suggested.

"Kay," I answered and settled into the sleeping bag.

"Night Steph," He whispered.

"Night Andy," I replied.

Soon, I drifted off to dreamland.

And there, I was greeted by the one thing I wanted most at the moment.

_Him_.

_**Saturday, June 19 2038 10:54 a.m. **__(Stephanie POV)_

"Well, it was great seeing you Steph," He told me before giving me a long, tight hug.

"Yeah, It was." I said quietly, trying not to cry.

"Have fun in Alaska," He said as he held my chin up with his index finger.

"I'll t-try," I sniffled.

"Oh come one, stop being so mushy. You're going to make me cry!" He said as his voice cracked. "Plus, you'll be back before you know it and we can totally hang out everyday if you want." He suggested.

I looked up.

"Promise?"

"_Promise_." He guaranteed.

"Kay, bye Andy. I'll miss you!" I yelled as he waved from the car.

Then he drove off.

* * *

Heheheee.

**Note**: You guys! I really am sorry i haven't updated earlier. School is so hard this year. I'll try to post more often.

**_Please review:_** It only takes a couple of seconds.


	10. Storms Rage With Thunder And Lightning

Into The Night—Chapter Ten

_**Saturday, June 19 2038 1:12 p.m.**__ (Alexander POV)_

It was my birthday.

I had just turned _sixteen_.

This morning, my parents had gifted me with a Jaguar XF Supercharged in Liquid Silver.

My many Aunts and uncles had gifted me with money.

My cousins had supped up my car.

The interior was dark as night thanks to the tinted windows. The leather seats were a light electric blue.

The back had been with zebra-print lining and contours.

There was a surround sound stereo system installed, just for me. Even an in-car player for my iPod.

Not to mention strobe lights placed in each corner of the car.

With all the gift money, I went out and bought myself a Polaroid camera as well as a couple extra rolls of film.

I also went and bought something else that I carried home in a silver box.

I was probably grinning like an idiot; I was so excited for tonight.

I thought that I'd take her to my favorite French restaurant; La Pleine Lune.

I hope she likes French cuisine.

I set my purchases down own my dining room table and walked upstairs to my own room.

I opened my closet and looked around for what I should wear.

I chose some light black jeans, an argyle patterned sweater-vest over a white shirt. Then i took out my jet black pea coat to wear over it and laid the outfit on my bed.

I took one look in the mirror, at my hair.

My hazel colored hair with its blonde tint. It was being unruly.

I brushed my subtle curls until I could run my hand through them without it catching on a single tangle.

I spritzed my small bottle of Diesel cologne once and walked through it, not wanting it to be too strong.

But I was still 3 hours and ten minutes early. What was I supposed to do for the rest of the time?

I wondered.

Then I heard the knock at my door.

_**1:51 p.m. **__(Stephanie POV)_

I had been debating all morning after Andy left between going and not going.

Finally my heart won over my head and I knew I just needed to see him.

I ran over as fast as I could and got there in record time.

I hesitated before pulling the knocker, but only for a second. I gave the knocker three loud raps and took a step back.

I stood on the front porch of his new house in a pair of skinny jeans, raspberry colored Chuck Taylors and a Fuschia over electric blue zebra stripe hoodie.

My chocolate colored hair had been carefully straightened to perfection by Aunt Alice and my makeup, however subtle it was—had been applied by Mommy.

I heard his footsteps before he had even come within twenty feet of the door.

I got unusually nervous and suddenly shy.

I put my hands in my pockets and pretended to be looking at something fascinating in a whole other direction than the door.

Then he opened it and I couldn't look away from his perfect face any longer.

I stood there, hands in pockets—staring at the most gorgeous guy ever with a shy smile on my face.

I felt like I was five.

_**1:54 p.m. **__(Alexander POV)_

The moment after I heard the knock, my heart sped up; knowing there was only one person who I wanted it to be.

I almost ran to the door, but if it was her—I didn't want to seem overly-eager.

When I opened the door, I was blown away.

I wasn't ready for all the beauty in front of me.

She looked perfect. The pink complimented her rosy cheeks perfectly and she blushed when I smiled at her.

"Hey," I almost whispered. "You're early," I told her, not like I minded though.

"I know," She hesitated.

I stared at her, waiting.

"I couldn't stay away any longer," She finally confessed.

Those six words made me so happy, I thought I'd have this goofy smile plastered on my face all week.

"Well, that's good. Because I was about to go up and get you myself." I said playfully as I took her hand gently and lead her inside.

Her hand was cool yet warm at the same time.

When I touched her at first, I almost jumped back—there had been a spark.

I don't know if it was electricity, or something else.

But I think she was surprised as well because she gripped my hand even tighter.

I brought her to my living room before—reluctantly—letting her hand go.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked, to be courteous.

She shook her head politely and stood there, looking slightly lost.

"Well, he have about three hours to spend. What would you like to do? We could pop in a movie, take a walk, go on the computer, or go for a drive…" I trailed off, not wanting to seem like too much.

"Want to watch a movie?" she asked, now excited.

"Sure," I grinned, it was impossible to not smile when she was so happy.

I led her once again by the hand, happy to be holding it, to the DVD racks.

"Pick anything you want." I advised.

"What do you like?" She asked quietly as she scanned the DVD's.

"Oh, I'll watch practically anything. Except chick flicks." I said honestly.

She looked at me with her doe-eyes.

"Would you watch a chick flick with me?" she asked.

I looked at her, and it was impossible to say no.

"Probably…," I answered honestly yet again.

I saw the hint of a smile playing on her lips before she turned back to the DVD's.

"Is this one scary?" She asked as she held up Dark Knight. "I was going to watch it with a friend, but we never got around to it." She said as she looked at the box cover.

"It's a little scary. More dark than anything." I said hesitantly.

"Well, better get it over with." She mumbled to herself quietly.

My heart ached.

She was only here to be polite.

She didn't like me at all.

She thought this was mandatory, like it was something she was being forced to do.

Then I felt a super warm hand on my cheek.

I was slightly startled in the back of my mind because a few minutes ago it had been so cool.

"Why are you feeling heartbroken?" She asked, concerned and frowning worriedly.

I looked at her incredulously.

"I can feel what you're feeling. Did I say something?" She asked and moved closer.

"Well, you mumbled 'Better get it over with' and I understand if you want to leave. But if you need to, go now rather than stay here unhappy." I said as I looked down.

Then something warm was around my waist.

I looked down and saw her hugging me.

She buried her face in my chest.

"I didn't mean it that way! It's just my brothers have been pestering me about this and I get scared easily during scary movies. I would have never come if I didn't want to be here of my own free will!" She sobbed into my chest.

"And…a-and I r-really l-like you," She mumbled more quietly, her sobs stopping for only a moment.

I hugged her then, I hugged her as tight as I could, hoping that it would convey what I felt. I could never be sure.

I rested my chin on the top of her chocolate brown hair. She smelled so good, like honeyed pear.

Then I did something that surprised us both; I picked her up and carried her bridal-style to the couch where I positioned her on my right before starting the movie.

I was surprised because I didn't know I was that strong, she was easily 105 pounds and she felt light as air.

She had been surprised because she hadn't expected my reaction—or the sudden loss of solid ground beneath her feet.

I pulled a blanket over the both of us since my house was slightly cold and gave her a comfy pillow to hold on to.

The previews had just ended and the movie was starting. I could feel her tense up and I glanced sideways at her.

I tried reassuring her by rubbing her arm and giving her a warm smile.

We started getting into the movie.

Halfway through, I noticed her hands were balled into fists.

This concerned me, but I didn't comment.

Soon, she had pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face.

I tapped her lightly with the back of my hand and waited for her to look up.

She peeked.

"You okay?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"You scared?"

She nodded.

"Want to hold my hand?"

"I don't want to bother you," She whispered.

"Not at all," I assured her, but she shook her head and went back to hiding.

Then impulsively—I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

She looked up at me in surprise and held it tighter as she moved closer and turned her attention back to the movie.

Soon, I could feel her shivering, despite the blanket.

I gently pulled my hand out of hers and felt her disappointment immediately.

I had been meaning to put my arm around her, so I did it as quick as I could and held the hand on her other side as I pulled her even closer to me on the large sofa.

The movie was coming to a close then, and that's when her head came to rest on my shoulder.

At first, I was ecstatic. Then I realized, she was asleep.

She looked like an angel and I couldn't resist.

I reached to my left for the Polaroid as quietly as I could, limiting my movement.

Then I snapped a photo of her.

The second one I took was of both of us; her asleep on my shoulder and me embracing her lightly.

The last one I took was of my kissing the top of her head.

Then, I tossed the camera onto the other part of the sofa.

After the photos developed, I was really pleased.

The way the sun played on her hair in the first one gave her an ethereal feel.

The second one was like a spotlight had been trained on us. I guess I had caught a ray of sunshine.

The last one was my favorite; the sun was peeking through a cloud so we were both shown with random spots of light appearing on us.

I sat there, staring at her for five minutes—but it felt like forever.

Soon, she woke up and looked up at me, our eyes meeting.

She stared as did I.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked casually.

"Only ten minutes," I informed her.

Then she realized her position and straightened up really quickly.

Too quick.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what you are?" I asked her.

"It's more fun for me if you guess." She said with a wink.

She got up and stretched, then looked towards the clock.

"I need to go home and change for tonight—since it'll be five in half an hour." She informed me slowly, as she turned around.

"Oh, Okay." I tried not to show my disappointment.

But I knew she could feel it.

She sighed before speaking this time.

"I'll be back before you know it. I just need to put on my clothes, style my hair and get your present." She said with a sly smile.

I hadn't seen that one before.

And I really liked it.

Why did she have to be so alluring and attractive?

"Okay, well I guess I'll change as well." I said reluctantly as she stood at my door.

I was about to close it when I heard her.

"Alexander?" She asked.

It made my heart flutter.

I turned back to face her and she kissed my cheek before skipping away and disappearing into the forest.

I stood there, looking like an idiot for who knows how long before I recovered and closed the door.

I stood with my back against it and held my hand to my cheek.

I felt so alive in that one moment.

_**4:53 p.m. **_**(Alexander POV)**

I paced restlessly in my living room. Glancing at myself in the mirror more than once.

I had to be perfect for tonight, even though it was my birthday.

I had to be perfect for her.

Soon, I heard the same knock as before and walked as quickly as I could to the door and practically yanked it open.

When I saw her, my jaw dropped.

If her this afternoon was mind-blowing.

This was breathtakingly—no—Drop Dead, Gorgeous.

"Y-you look," I stuttered.

"Is it too much?" She inquired in a worried tone.

"No, it's not that it's just…" I trailed off.

"It's what?" She asked, her doe-eyes widening. "I must look horrible!" She groaned to herself.

"You look…What's a word that means even more than beautiful?" I asked her, my mind was blank.

She looked at me questioningly.

"Exquisite, ravishing, lovely, picturesque, stunning, captivating, astonishing, irresistible…perfect." I finally chose perfect, even though she was more than perfect.

She blushed yet again.

She wore a yellow, strapless, bubble dress that cut off five inches above her knees. Her shoes were three inch silver high heels and she wore a bracelet that matched the metallic tone. Her hair was straightened yet again, but this time—she had a thin, silver headband encrusted with small diamonds. Her earrings were also silver and they were in the shape of lightning bolts. This made me excited because my present would go perfectly with what she was wearing.

"You look good yourself." She grinned as her eyes appraised me.

"Shall we?" I held out my arm.

"Yes, lets." She took it and we headed out the door towards my new car.

**4:57 p.m. (Stephanie POV)**

He looked amazing.

It was so hard not to stare at him, and in the end—I couldn't resist.

He was more than gorgeous—I couldn't even think of a word for it.

"Shall we?" He asked as he held his arm out for me.

I took it eagerly and we headed out towards his car.

I was perfectly fine just sitting in the car with him—but he had insisted on a night out.

I hoped he liked my gifts.

_**5:03 p.m. **__(Alexander POV)_

I opened the passenger side door to her and she smiled at me as she stepped in.

I walked as slow as I could manage to the driver's side and got in myself.

"My car seems to match your look tonight," I commented.

"How so?" She asked.

"Other than the silver—you're both perfect." I smiled and she beamed. "But…" I trailed off.

She became uneasy.

"The car isn't quite as perfect as you are." I added quickly.

This caused another blush—just what I was looking for.

I had brought the camera in with me and hoped to be able to use it tonight.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, I could feel her excitement.

"One of my favorite restaurants. I hope you like French food." I added.

"Oh yes, I love it! In fact, one of my favorite restaurants is La Pleine Lune." She assured me.

I almost stopped the car because of my surprise.

"Well, it's your lucky day. That's where I had been planning on taking you this whole time. It's my favorite restaurant too." I told her, I was so surprised and I didn't even know why.

"We have so much in common!" she teased, in mock shock.

"So, can I play a guessing game?" I asked her.

"Like what?"

"Twenty questions," I replied.

"To answer…?"

"If Stephanie Isn't Human, then What Is She?" I smiled just to let her know it wasn't intended to be mean.

"Okay," She consented.

"Number one, Are you a super hero?"

"Nope."

"Okay, Number two. Are you an alien?"

"Uhm…no." She said with a smirk.

"Mythical creature?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes." She answered and I looked over at her to see her staring through the windshield.

"Hmmm. Mermaid?"

"No, I don't have a tail." She laughed.

"I see. What about unicorn."

"Isn't it obvious? No horn." She giggled again.

"Then what about pixie or fairy?"

"No, no wings."

"Hmmm. Elf?"

"I am short, but no. Keep Guessing."

"Are you the good guys or the bad guys?" I meant this one as a joke.

"You can consider my kind the bad guys. But my family tries to be good." She answered quietly.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So if you don't want to go to dinner with a monster, tell me now." She looked down.

I grabbed her hand.

"I'll stay here, no matter what you are." I assured her fiercely.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly.

"Werewolf?" I guessed.

"EW! NO! Sworn enemies!" she hissed.

"Sorry I—" I started, but she cut me off.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." She closed her eyes and motioned for me to keep going.

"We're here," I announced.

"Oh," She perked up. "By the way, it's my treat. Since it's your birthday." She added.

I was about to protest when she looked at me with her huge doe-eyes.

"Please?" She pleaded.

And of course, I couldn't say no. So I nodded and led her inside.

"Avez vous rezervez?" The gentleman at the front desk inquired.

"Oui, c'est sous Taylor. Pour deux." She spoke perfectly, with no trace of an accent.

"Ah, merci beaucoup Madame." He smiled. "Monsieur," He acknowledged me. I nodded in response.

He seated us at a beautiful table by a large window.

I help her seat out for her and she sat down daintily.

We took our orders; Steak au Poivre, rare—for her and a Belle époque salad for me. And Soup D'oignon for both of us.

"Present Time!" She squealed and produced two boxes. "Pick one," she asked and I pointed at the smaller one, wrapped in silver.

She gulped and gave it to me.

I unwrapped it carefully, then opened the dark blue velvet box.

There inside, were two simple rings—just silver bands. I looked closer. One had something etched in blue—the other etched in pink.

Both rings said the same thing, one for a guy and one for a girl.

They each said "I promise."

"They're p-promise rings," She said nervously. "To make sure we'll stay together forever. As friends, siblings, family, or…well m-more." She bit her bottom lip.

I felt a strong wave of emotion hit me and realized it wasn't all coming from me, but some came from her as well.

I took her right hand and slid the pink-engraved ring onto her fourth finger. As I did this, I whispered two words: "I promise."

She did the same for me and then blushed.

"I'm glad you like them, but there's one more." She pointed to the other one, wrapped in gold.

I opened this one a little faster; it was a rectangular cardboard box.

I opened it and gasped.

There was a letter inside.

It read:

Alexander,  
We would love it if you accompany us on our annual vacation to Alaska this summer. You are our new neighbor, so think ot this as a housewarning gift. But think of it also as a favor—Our daughter has always been the odd one out—left alone without someone to complete the pair. We'd love for you to come and keep her company. You two would share a room and have complete freedom. But it would be nice to see you two once in awhile. Consider it please.  
Sincerely,  
Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and Bella.

I looked at her, incredulous.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," She informed me.

"But I do! I'd love to! When do we leave?" I asked, super excited.

"Well—that's the thing. We're kind of leaving tomorrow." She cringed.

"Okay, will you come home with me to pack after dinner?" I asked, wanting to spend even more time with her.

"Sure," She smiled and laughed lightly.

"So; Rare meat, Bad guys, Werewolf enemy?" I asked.

She nodded as she sipped her Coke.

"Well, I think I'm pretty close," I hesitated and took a napkin from the holder.

I found a pen in the pocket of my pea coat and wrote it down.

'Vampire?'

She nodded and hung her head in shame.

I pulled it back up by placing my finger under her chin.

"I said I'll stay with you no matter what. I promised." I smiled longingly at her.

"Thank you," She whispered and then I noticed the single tear that she shed.

I wiped it away with my thumb, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Then I sat back down, because I knew that if I stayed near her face any longer—I wouldn't be able to fight the temptation. The enticing urge to kiss her.

"Oh, I bought you something as well." I recalled the present I'd went out and got this morning.

"But it's your birthday!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. Which is why I can do whatever I want. And I wanted to get you something." I insisted.

She quieted herself, I could tell she was ready to accept it.

I held out the shiny box and she took it slowly.

"Open it," I suggested.

She stared at it helplessly for a couple seconds before lifting the lid off.

When she saw what was inside, she gasped.

He held out the necklace, its silver gleaming in the moonlight coming through the window.

The lightning bolt pendant gleamed as well.

She looked closer and saw the engraving.

"You'll always be my thunder." She read aloud.

She sat there, staring at it and then began to cry.

I was surprised her makeup wasn't running.

I stood up and took her by the hand, telling the Maitre'd that we needed some fresh air and that we'd be back.

When we were outside in the moonlight I put my hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" I asked.

"No, I love it." She answered.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you made me so happy. And…" She trailed off.

"And?" I prompted.

"And I th-think that I l-love…" She hesitated and took a deep breath. "Y-you." She finished.

I just looked at her for a moment, the way the moonlight played on her hair, the way her tears caressed her cheeks.

That was when I chose that I too, felt this way as well and held her in a tight embrace.

"B-but we're so young," She looked at me sadly.

"So are your brothers and sisters. Or should I say—your mom and dad?" I smiled softly.

"So you figured it out?"

"As soon as you confirmed vampire," I nodded.

She took another deep breath and laid her head on my chest.

"Let's go back in," I suggested.

"Wait," She interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Would you put this on for me?" She asked and held up my gift to her.

"You want to wear it?" I asked, surprised again.

"Of course," She yelped.

"Okay," I smiled again. I was doing so much smiling lately.

I stood behind her and swept her hair back before attaching the necklace together.

I took this opportunity and kissed her neck.

I felt her giggle beneath my lips and I smiled.

"Does that tickle?" I asked in an amused tone.

"Yes. Excessively," She answered and pulled away before gliding back into the restaurant.


	11. Late Night Visiting

Into The Night—Chapter Eleven

_**Sunday, June 20 2038 3:46 a.m.**__ (Alexander POV)_

I was asleep, or at least I guess that I was, when something woke me up. At first, I was slightly frightened—something was knocking on my window.

I told myself that it was just wind knocking the tree onto the pane of glass.

But then I saw a black silhouette crouched on the branch.

I must confess, I screamed—then the window was thrown open to reveal something not horrible and frightening—but beautiful and magnificent.

There was Stephanie, sitting on a tree branch, her hair dripping wet and her bright yellow eyes wild. She stepped inside and ginned as she dripped on my hardwood floors.

"Sorry about the mess, but I thought I'd come over."

"At four in the morning?" I asked, still dazed and confused.

"Well, sure." She pondered. "We're leaving at seven, and you still need to pack. Not that you really need anything—Alice already bought enough clothes to last us all a month." She rolled her eyes.

I smiled sheepishly.

"There are probably a few things I'd like to bring." I grinned.

That's when I saw it, the silver gleam on her neck. She was wearing the necklace I'd given her.

She must not have been concentrating, I thought she'd feel my surprise and happiness instantly, but I happened to have the upper hand.

I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her to me tightly.

I could feel her shaking, but this time is was from cold, not laughter.

I recovered from my shock over the necklace and instructed her to remove her jacket.

I searched my drawers to find something suitable for her to wear and ended up handing her a pair of my grey sweats, a yellow hoodie that was probably oversized for her, a pair of socks my mom had accidentally bought in the girls' section and a towel.

She took them gratefully and headed over to where I pointed her, the bathroom.

_**Sunday, June 20 2038 3:58 a.m.**__ (Stephanie POV)_

After I entered the bathroom and closed the door, I took a peek at myself in the mirror.

I wasn't too bad, Aunt Alice would probably scream, but I wasn't that concerned.

I took off my wet shirt, my wet jeans, my wet socks and my soaked chucks.

I sat there on the bathroom mat in my bra, underwear and beater. How awkward…

I quickly slipped on the sweats that surprisingly fit me. I guessed them to be from when he was younger. Then the socks, those of which I had 20 identical pairs at home.

I called them ballet socks because they don't even come past your ankle and they look like ballet slippers. They fit perfectly.

Last, I put on the hoodie, it was huge on me, but it felt extremely comfortable.

I tried to dry my hair, but it had never dried fast, took over an hour.

So I decided to tie it up on top of my head, I just piled it up there and secured it with a hair tie, not worrying much about my appearance.

Then I walked out slowly, making sure not to trip.

When I reached his bed, I looked for him—but he wasn't where I'd left him.

Then I found him, in his bed, asleep once again.

I watched him, and even more this time, he seemed like an angel.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face and I sat myself lightly next to him, careful not to wake him up.

I brushed his hair out of his face and couldn't resist the urge I had.

No, not a tempting urge, a silly one.

It caused me to do something I am very ashamed of, yet I don't regret it. Sure it was childish, but it was so worth it.

I took my remaining hair ties and leaned over him. I tied his shoulder length brown hair and tied it at the base of his neck.

He still looked attractive, wasn't this supposed to diminish a guys' masculinity?

I sat there, frustrated with myself, and so instead of entertaining myself by playing with Alex's hair, I began to look around his room.

I expected him to have the average teenage guys' stuff, playboy magazines, condoms and video games.

I mean, even Emmet had that stuff in addition to his Disney movies and dumbells.

But I couldn't find a trace of anything remotely naughty. Alex was super clean.

He had photographs of himself and his friends all over his bulletin board, in addition to beautiful photography shots.

On his desk sat his computer, a bunch of papers and disoriented pens and pencils.

I glanced quickly at what he was writing, and I gasped.

He was writing a story.

It was a love story and so much of it seemed like what had happened between us.

It was absolutely beautiful.

I covered my mouth before he could wake up and hear me, I breathed with relief when I saw no movement coming from the bed.

I glanced around and saw a bunch of soccer trophies, more papers taped to the walls as well as a bunch of CD's jumbled in a bin.

I took to this opportunity and scanned the CD's, checking out what he liked, I was surprised to find his taste matched mine almost exactly. The only difference was that I listened to foreign music and he had a couple classical CD's.

I've never owned a CD of classical music in my life because Daddy plays it better than the original composers, and honestly, I am not biased. Those men were simple humans, but daddy is a vampire—he has super hearing.

I glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, it read 4:20.

Soon, he stirred and sat up, I was by his side in a flash.

He looked at me through half-closed eyes and I couldn't help but giggle.

His hair was still tied and he looked so cute.

I snatched his camera from the nightstand and snapped a shot of this moment, wanting to preserve it for forever.

He looked at me, curious as to why I was so excited and I just pulled lightly at the end of his makeshift ponytail.

He grimaced and made to pull it out, but I pouted and he left it in.

Smiling, he swept me up into his arms; I was giggling the whole time.

"Sorry I fell asleep, darling." He whispered as he nuzzled my neck. "You were saying before I so rudely dozed off?"

"We need to pack and get ready to leave," I explained.

With that he put me on the ground, gently and he walked to his closet. From that, he pulled out a large bookbag.

"Tell me, do I really need to bring clothes?" He asked, half teasing and half serious.

"Nope, not unless you absolutely want to." I answered, knowing he'd love what Alice had bought for him.

"Mmkay," he murmured to himself and made a slow three hundred and sixty degree turn.

With that he walked around his room picking up items from here and there and laid them all out in front of me.

It was a mélange of things from a stuffed animal, some photographs, his Nikon D40, a neon blue thin hoodie, a pair of purple dunks, his iPod, his fedora, a couple CD's and a blank notebook.

I packed all these things into the bookbag and still had enough room for a few more objects.

He threw me a pair of boxers which made me fall to the floor, laughing.

"Hey!" he protested. "They're clean." He muttered miserably.

I smiled and stood to embrace him lightly.

"Is this really all you need?" I asked, half surprised.

"Bookbag…Check, Promise ring…check, notebook…check, love of my life…double check." He winked at me with a secret smile.

"Let's go," I advised and I took his hand in mine and led him out the window.

He gulped.

"Don't be scared, I would never let you get hurt. Just hold on to me." I explained calmly.

"But…I know you'll be okay, it just seems so strange, to have to do this. I feel like…" He trailed off.

"Useless?" I offered and he nodded.

"Well, you aren't. You know why?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Because you're my good luck charm." And with that I kissed him on the cheek and jumped with him embracing my tightly, one arm around my neck, the other around my waist.

_**Sunday, June 20 2038 4:49 a.m.**__ (Alexander POV)_

We landed lightly on the ground, no more than a thump. I opened my eyes and looked at her twinkling, yellow ones.

She was smiling up at me and I leaned down to finally do it.

This was the first real kiss I've ever had, and it was with her.

I was so happy.

This wasn't a long kiss, there would be another place and time for that, but it was perfectly sweet.

When we pulled back and looked at each other, she was radiant with pink cheeks, I could only guess that I would be blushing too.

We walked up the hill in silence; I could barely see her house in the distance.

Now, Stephanie's house was in the least, enormous.

I couldn't wait to see her room, I needed to sleep.

Without my realizing it, we had reached her house. She opened the door and pulled me through, the house was so big, I would have gotten lost, but she knew exactly where she was going.

We passed three bedrooms on the first floor, two on the second and reached the third. There were also two here, she led me to the one at the end of the hall.

When she opened the door, I was instantly amazed.

Her room was…bright.

The walls were sunny yellow, her carpet a light fuchsia and her ceiling a cyanic blue.

Her bed was on the far wall, and it was all white. Bleach white sheets, pillows, wood, bedframe, everything.

I then realized all her furniture was bleach white as well.

"Do you like it?" She asked, sounding self-conscious.

"I love it, can I sleep on it?"

"Yeah, want me to tuck you in?" She offered, teasing.

"Yes please," I insisted, she laughed and pulled me over to the bed.

We were both still wearing my sweats, and she pulled the sheets over my chest, her hands lingering on my torso.

Then she kissed my cheek and turned out the light.

It took me a moment to adjust to the darkness, but there was a source of light coming from my left. I looked over to see the HUGE window, through which I saw the bright, full moon.

The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was her yellow ones peering down at me, and I knew that because of them, I'd sleep well.


End file.
